To Mend A Broken Heart
by animegirl777
Summary: 5 years has passed since Sasuke left. Sakura is summoned to the Sand Village, Sunagakure. Sasuke returns. There is a secret behind Sakura’s Heritage. An unknown figure watched Sakura among the shadows. Rated for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Painful Memories

**Chapter 1: Painful Memories **

**Note: To all of my readers, just to make sure there is not any confusion, to how old the characters are, I am going by the Manga. Sasuke was about 13 years old when he left Konoha, before the two and half time skip. I am going 5 years into the future. **

**(The Dream)**

**Sakura**: "Why? Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?"

**Sasuke**: "Why do I have to tell you anything? It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do."

**Sakura**: "You're… always hated me, huh? Do you remember… the day we became Genin and when our three-member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me remember?"

**Sasuke**: "I don't remember."

**Sakura**: "Makes sense. That's something that happened awhile back. But that's the day when everything started…you and I…and also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Above all…it was fun! I know about your clan, but revenge...that won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you...nor I."

**Sasuke**: "Just as I thought. I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."

**Sakura**: "Are you going to chose to be alone? On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have a family, and I have friends, but if you're gone…to me…it'll be the same as being alone. From here on…a new path will open for all of us. I…I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So…please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here…with me! If you can't stay, take me with you."

**Sasuke**: "After all this time...you're still annoying!"

**Sakura**: "Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!"  
_(Sasuke appears behind Sakura)_

**Sasuke**: "Sakura…Thank you."  
_(Sasuke knocks her out)_

**Sakura**: "SASUKE!"

**(End of Dream)**

Sakura woke up into the darkness of her room.

"What is wrong with me? Why are these memories in my dream?" Sakura placed her hand upon her forehead. It has been five years since Sasuke has left Konohagakure, left his friends and her behind, and not even once, she had dreams about him. Her heart was to heartbroken to even think about him.

In the last five years, Sakura has dedicated herself to her training to become one of the strongest ninjas in her village. Even under the training of her sensei, Tsunade, she has become one of the top Medical Nins of her generation.

She has put the memories of Sasuke back into the far reaches of her mind and focused on herself and the importance of the people in her home village. "Sasuke is gone and he is never coming back. As far as I am concern, he is dead to me."

Sakura looked outside her open window and looked up at the full moon. A cool breeze blew through her room as a light beam from the moon, shine upon a picture in the far corner of her apartment. It was the picture that was taken on the day Team 7 was gathered. Looking at the 12 year old girl smiling back at her was gone. The girl she once was, no longer existed.

So much heartache has come upon her in the last 5 years. Has she not only lost Sasuke to Orochimaru, but also lost her parents, while they were on a mission. They were killed two years ago. Not only has Sakura become stronger physically, but also emotionally. She closed her heart to all of those around her. She still cared about the safety of her friends and the people of her village; however, she refused to express her feelings to anyone, afraid she would get hurt again or loose someone else important in her life.

Every time when someone asks her how she was, she would put on a fake smile and not show any signs that she was hurting inside. She dedicated herself to her training, her missions and working in the hospital.

Sakura looked at her alarm clock next to her bed. "2:35 Am. I better get some sleep. I have a long day of paperwork to look over and patients to see in 5 and half hours." Sakura lay back down and drifted into a deep sleep once again.

Outside her bedroom room in a near by tree, stood a dark figure appearing among the shadows, watching Sakura sleep. "You have a goodnight sleep my beautiful cherry blossom. Soon you will be mine." Chuckled the unknown figure, as he disappeared into the night.

**Sorry for the short chapter, however the next one will be longer. Please review and let me know what you think. In addition, just for fun, let see if any of you can guess who our mysteries visitor is from the shadows. I will let you know soon. I will drop a few hints along the way in the upcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

**Note: When I am describing the Characters Outfits, I am using the same style as the manga, after the two and half time skip, but a little different.**

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. As she turned off the alarm clock, she looked outside to a bright sunny day as the sun shined through her apartment. She could feel the warmth from the sun on her skin. _"Another day to look forward too."_

Sakura got up and walk towards her bathroom to take a nice warm shower. As the warm water hit her body, the memories of her dream started to play through her mind. Sakura shook her head and decided that this dream will not ruin her day. Sakura stepped out of the shower and dried herself. She got dressed in her red short-sleeve top, her white/black skirt shorts, and her black boots. Combed her shoulder length pink hair and checked herself one last time in the mirror before leaving her apartment, heading towards the hospital.

The streets ofKonoha were filled with many happy people shopping, talking among themselves and eating at the many restaurants Konaha provided. Sakura felt like an outcast among them, for she was the only one who didn't show a smile. As she kept walking, she came across a familiar happy face she knew all too well… Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hi Sakura-chan." Yelled Naruto, as he came running towards Sakura with Hinata Hyuga by his side.

"Hi Naruto-kun, Hinata-san." Responded Sakura as she smiled at them.

"Umm, hello Sakura-san." Hinata said with a smile, as she held Naruto's hand.

"Hello Hinata-san. It's nice to see you again." Responded Sakura.

Looking down at Naruto holding Hinata's hand, it made her feel happy that two of her closest friends have found each other. They had gotten together one year ago when Naruto treated Hinata to dinner to one of his favorite ramen shops. Hinata told him she liked him and after that, Naruto started to notice her more and more and how beautiful and kind she is. He asked her out after that and they been inseparable ever since.

"Umm, I am sorry to cut this short, but I have to be at the hospital in five minutes. I have a lot of paperwork to do and many patients to see. See you two later." Stated Sakura, as she walked off, leaving the couple behind.

"Good morning Sakura-san." Stated one of the nurses at the hospital stations, as Sakura walked into the main lobby.

"Good morning." Answered Sakura, as she walked towards her office.

Walking into her office, she grabbed her medical coat, her patients' clipboard and did her usual routine. Seeing many of her patients, checking their health, performing her chakra medical skills, and returning to her office to fill out her paperwork reports.

Sitting at her desk, she could not concentrate on the paperwork that was lying in front of her. The dream from last night kept running through her mind like a broken record. _"I can't let this dream get to me. I have moved on and I won't let the memories of him ruin my life."_

Several hours later, Sakura finally finish her paperwork. She did not feel like going home, yet. After working here at Konohagakure hospital for a couple of years, it felt like a second home to her. Being surrounded by the comfort of her office, it made her forget about her painful past and it gave her a reason to work even harder at her future. While deep in thought, the door to her office flew open.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" yelled Naruto, as he barged in to find an annoying look on Sakura's face.

"Naruto. Have you ever heard the saying that you should knock before coming in?" yelled Sakura, ready to beat Naruto to a pulp.

"Sorry Sakura. I have a good reason. Please don't kill the messenger." Responded Naruto, as he back-up hoping to avoid Sakura's wrath.

"Messenger? Who sent you?" asked Sakura, as she started to cool down.

"Tsunade. She told me to tell you to come down to her office as soon as possible." Responded Naruto.

"Fine. You may leave." Stated Sakura, as Naruto left the room.

Sakura placed her medical coat on the coat rack and headed out. _"I wonder what's so urgent that Tsunade needed to see me?"_

Tsunade waited patiently for Sakura's arrival. Thinking back of how much Sakura has change, made her wonder what ever happen to the old Sakura she remembers so well. Since the day, she met her and took her as her apprentice; it made her realize that Sakura's talent in medical ninjutsu and genjutsu and her amazing strength and progress in taijutsu and ninjutsu could even surpass her.

She glanced over at the picture of Sakura, when she was 15 years old. Ever since her fifteenth year, bad omens kept falling into her path. First running into Sasuke after two and half years and failing to bring him back home. Then a year after that, her parents were killed on a mission. Tsunade remembered the day; she had to break the terrible news to her, knowing she will never see her parents again. However, fate would have it; Sakura's parents' Will stated that Tsunade would be her legal guardian, if anything would ever happen to them.

A knock on door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-san." Asked Sakura, as she walked towards Tsunade.

"Yes, Sakura. A mission has been assigned to you. You are to arrive at Sunagakure in a few days to help trained their medic Nins."

Sakura stood there in surprise. Speechless.

"Sakura, are you ok?" asked Tsunade.

Sakura finally snap out of it. "Umm, yeah. I am just a little surprise. Why am I going?"

"A few days ago, Sunagakure was attack by assassins and many of their ninjas were hurt including the Fifth Kazekage."

"The Fifth Kazekage, you mean Gaara?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura. Apparently, he is not as strong as he used to be since the One-Tailed Shukaku was removed from his body three years ago."

Sakura remember when the Akatsuki captured Gaara so they can extract the demon from his body. Naruto, her and many others were assigned on that mission to rescue him, however his life was taken before they reach him. However, Chiyo was able to resurrected Gaara with her life-restoring technique in combination with Naruto's chakra, bringing Gaara back to life at the cost of her own.

"I was wondering Tsunade? Why am I chosen for this mission?"

"Apparently, it was the Fifth Kazekage who requested you. From what he had told me in the letter, he remembers the day you and rest of your group came to his rescue and saved him." Responded Tsunade.

"But, Tsunade, it was Chiyo and some of Naruto's chakra that save him. I didn't do nothing." Stated Sakura.

"I guess, I have part of it to blame. In the last year, the Fifth Kazekage and I have been writing to each other. I kept mentioning about your progress on your medical technique, and how strong you have became. I guess also you seemed to have made a good impression on him the last day he saw you."

Sakura stood there in silence. She could not make sense of all this. Why her? How did she make an impression on him?

"So Sakura, will you take this mission?" asked Tsunade.

Sakura came out of her deep thought. "Umm, yeah. I will do it. How long will this mission be?"

"One month. Will that be ok?"

"Yes, it will."

"Ok, you will leave early tomorrow and here is your transfer notice." Stated Tsunade, as she handed Sakura a scroll, containing her mission and her permission access to Sunagakure.

"Thank you, Tsunade." Stated Sakura, as she grabbed the scroll and turn around to walk out the door.

"Oh, Sakura, one more thing." Stated Tsunade.

Sakura turned around to face Tsunade. "What is it?"

"There is something important I need to talk to you about, when you return."

"Can you tell me now?"

"It can wait. Just please be careful and return home safely."

Sakura expressed a small smile across her face. "You know Tsunade, it is ashamed you didn't have your own children. You would have been a great mother."

A soft smile appeared on Tsunade's face. "Thank you Sakura. You were more than my apprentice. You were and now have always been like a daughter to me."

Sakura had to agree with her. Tsunade has become like a second mother to her, before and after her parents died. "Thank you, Tsunade. I promise I will be careful and I will return home safely." Sakura waved good-bye to Tsunade and walk out of the office.

**I will stop here for now. I will update as soon as I can. Reviews are welcome. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving In Sunagakure

**Chapter 3: Arriving In Sunagakure**

**Note: I forgot to mention in the other chapter, the Italic letters represents what the character is thinking.**

It was a cool night in Kohana, as Sakura enjoyed the cool breeze blowing through her apartment while she packed for her mission. This would be her longest mission by herself. The other times were as long as six months, however she had many of her ninja companions with her.

Thinking back, to all the missions she has been assigned to, none of them came close to compare to Team 7's first mission to the Wave Country. It was their first challenge of survival. Assigned as bodyguards to a bridge builder, that mission was listed as a C-rank, however became an A-rank mission, due to misinformation on the client's part. Coming up against two Chunin-level ninja assassins, Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku, it almost cost Sasuke's life.

Sakura's mind wandered before it was shaken back into reality. _"Ever since that dream last night, I can't shake the image of Sasuke out of my mind. Sasuke is not part of my life anymore and I will continue my life without him."_

Sakura finished packing, got into bed, set her alarm clock, and after several minutes later, fell asleep.

**----Meanwhile, outside in the distance mountains of Kohana, stood two dark figures----**

"It seems my beautiful cherry blossom is assigned on another mission." Chuckled the dark figure in the shadows.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to grab the girl, while she is on her way to the Sand Village." Asked the other dark figure.

"Tempting, but I wouldn't want to cause a riot that their top Medic-Nin did not arrive to her destination. No. Let's wait until she returns. Besides, this pathetic village is not strong enough to stop me."

"But, she will be gone for a month." Stated the other dark figure.

"I waited this long. One more month will be nothing. As long I get her." Chuckled the dark figure once again as his red eyes glowed among the shadows of the night. "Come, let go."

"Yes!" responded the other dark figure as he followed his companion, disappearing into the night.

**----The next morning----**

Sakura waved good-bye to her friends at the gate of Kohana as she started her mission towards Suna. It would take a full day walk to reach her destination.

After a long day walk, she finally reached the gates of Sunagakure. There standing at the front gate, stood a big, strong guard, staring at her. "What business do you have here?"

"I am Sakura Haruno from Konoha. I am here on business to train your Medic-Nins. I was asked to come here from the Fifth Kazekage himself." Sakura took the scroll out of her bag and handed it to the guard.

The guard read over the scroll before letting her in., "You may enter."

As Sakura enter Suna, she came across a familiar face among the crowd, Temari.

"Sakura, you finally made it. My brother will need your medical treatment. Come, this way." Temari had Sakura by the hand, as she guided her towards where Gaara was resting.

Sakura and Temari finally made it to the Kazekage building. "Just go down the hallway and you will find my brother's office behind the last door of the building." Stated Temari.

Sakura found it odd that Temari expected her to go alone. "Is there a reason why you are not coming with me?"

"Well, my brother has been moody lately and right now, I don't want to face him. Good luck." Responded Temari, as she gave Sakura a pat on the back.

"Coward!" Stated Sakura.

"Not coward, just cautious. Bye." Responded Temari, as she left Sakura alone.

Sakura turned around, facing the long hallway that would lead her towards Gaara's office. _"How bad can he be?"_

As Sakura finally reached the end of the hallway, she took in a deep breath before knocking on Gaara's door.

Knock, Knock….

No answer.

Knock, Knock…

"Hello! Gaara?" Sakura slowly opened the door. "Gaara?" Sakura opened the door wide open and out of nowhere, a strong wave of sand came towards her.

"Shunshin no Jutsu." Sakura disappeared like the wind and end up behind Gaara, with her kunai at his neck. "You know, you have a weird way of greeting someone."

Since he no longer had the Shukaku in his body, his sand defenses were no longer as fast as they used to be, to stop his opponent in his or her tracks. "Would you mind putting down your kunai?"

"As long you pull back your sand, and then we will talk." Responded Sakura.

"Fine!" growled Gaara, as he pulled back his sand. "Now your turn."

"Ok, however I am watching you, so no more tricks." Responded Sakura.

Sakura put her kunai away and stood face to face with the Kazekage. "So what was that all about? I came here to help your village and this how you welcome me?"

His eyes captured hers. Gaara looked at the woman that stood in front of him. It took him a few seconds to finally realize who she was. The last time he saw her, she was a beautiful, strong ninja full of life and spirit; and now she is more beautiful as her pink shoulder length hair flowed around her perfect face. Her body is very tone as her outfit showed every curve of her body. However, there is one thing that has changed. Her beautiful emerald eyes that once used to shine and show full of life are now dull and show no emotions.

"Now I can see why Temari didn't want to come anywhere near here." Stated Sakura, as a small smile appeared across her face.

"May I ask what's so funny." Asked Gaara.

"I just find it very humorous that Temari could be afraid of you, considering it wasn't difficult to avoid your attack." Responded Sakura, as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

Anger rose in Gaara's blood; however, he was too hurt to start a fight with someone as skillful as she is. "I apologize for that. I have been very cautious ever since we got attacked by those assassins."

"Apology accepted. Now for the reason why I am here. Tsunade sent me here to treat your villagers and train your medic-nins."

"Yes, Tsunade mentioned you are one of the best medic-nins at your village and that's why I requested you."

"Ok. Now down to business. Take off your shirt." Stated Sakura

"Excuse me?" Gaara was puzzled by this, wondering why she would say something so inappropriate.

"I was instructed to treat you first before anybody else, so strip." Stated Sakura, as she approached Gaara.

"I'm fine. I don't need your medical treatment." Growled Gaara, avoiding Sakura's face.

"Ok Gaara, you have two choices. Either you remove your shirt so I can examine you and treat your injuries, or I will do it for you."

Gaara glared at Sakura. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No. Just a friendly warning. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Take your pick."

Gaara knew he needed to be treated. He was in no shape to argue with her, let alone try to use any of his Ninjutsu to escape from this embarrassment situation. He swallowed his pride and finally agreed to do what she told him. "Fine."

He took off his shirt and lays down on his office couch. Sakura stared at his well-tone chest and stomach. _"He is hot!" _A slight blush appeared on her face._ "Wait, what am I thinking?" _Sakura came back to reality as she walked over to him, trying to keep a professional face. She sat down next to him and placed her hands on his body. Her left hand on his chest and her right on his stomach.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Gaara.

"Don't worry. I am going to use my chakra to perform a medical jutsu that will examine your body and heal any wounds. It will not hurt. Promise.

Somehow, her gentle words made him feel better and relax. He watched her concentrate, as a green aura emerged from her hands and unto his body. A few seconds later, he felt her chakra flowing through him. The energy of the chakra started at the center of his stomach, and then spread a warm sensation all over his body.

He looked up at her face, trying to read her expressions. All he could do is stare at her. Keeping her eyes close, she showed so much strength from how much control she has on her chakra. _"Wait! What is this feeling?" _Gaara felt a weird presence from Sakura's chakra flowing through his body. As his strength was slowing returning, he could feel his chakra colliding with hers. He closed his eyes, while concentrating on Sakura's energy. He could feel his heart beats in synchronizing with hers. Gaara slowly opened his eyes. _"I understand now. She is a vision of beauty with a broken heart."_

Sakura opened her eyes and released her hands from his body. "That should do it. All of your injuries are gone." Sakura got up from the couch as Gaara put his shirt back on. "I guess I should go a treat the rest of your villagers and…" Sakura was stop in her tracks, as strong hand grabbed her right wrist. Sakura turned around and saw Gaara with a deep expression in his eyes.

"Gaara, what are you…" Gaara got up and placed his hand gently under her chin, while he had his other hand still holding her wrist. His aquamarine eyes captured her emerald eyes. _"How could someone so beautiful, who was full of life and spirit, have a shattered heart? What couldn't have happened to her?" _

Sakura's heart clenched. Gaara was inches away from her face. Her breathing slowed, while her mind ran. _"What is going on? Why can't I move?" _There was peacefulness to his eyes that almost frightened her. She never has seen Gaara like this. He always had the look of revenge, thirst for blood in his eyes. He was just inches away from their lips touching, until he eyes broke them from their trance. He turned his attention towards the door and used his sand technique to swing open the door.

The door flew open and out of nowhere came Temari and Kankuro falling onto the ground. "It seems like we have spies in our mists." Stated Gaara.

"Sorry Gaara. I wanted to make sure you were ok." Laughed Temari. "Sakura, it looks like you survived being alone with my little brother."

"Don't call me that Temari." Growled Gaara annoyed that his sister always teased him.

Kankuro walked over to his brother, placing his arm over Gaara's shoulder. "So, little bro, it seems like I am not the only one who is popular with the beautiful ladies." Kankuro turned his attention towards Sakura and then at Temari. "Hey Temari! It seems our little brother is finally getting some action."

"Well, it's about time." Laughed Temari

"Are you two asking for a death wish?" yelled Gaara, ready to beat his siblings to a pulp.

"Calm done Gaara. We were just kidding." Stated Kankuro.

A light red of blush appeared on Sakura's face. _"We're they listening at the door the whole time? What did I get myself into?"_

"Well Gaara, you must be feeling better, since you have enough energy to argue with us." Temari walked over to Sakura. "You still have other people to heal. Let's go." Temari grabbed Sakura's hand as she led her outside towards the village.

"Well see you later bro. I am going to follow Temari and that hot medic-nin. See ya!" Stated Kankuro, as he followed the two girls, leaving Gaara alone in his office.

**Ok. I will stop here for now. Figure out yet, who Sakura's mystery watcher is? I will keep leaving more clues. I will update as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews helps inspires me to write. There will be more surprises in the upcoming chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Feelings

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Feelings**

Two week has past since Sakura has arrived to Suna. Everything has been going to plan…well almost everything. Since she has been here, she would have to report to Gaara's office everyday on the update of her teachings with the medic Nins and how their progresses were coming along.

Gaara provided her with her own desk within his office to fill out her reports and keep him up to date on how to improve the Suna Medic Nins. Although, Sakura couldn't help feeling uncomfortable around him. Whenever she was at her desk, silently filling out her paperwork, it felt like her and Gaara were playing hide and seek with their eyes. Every time she had that feeling he was looking at her, she would look up and at that moment, he would look down.

Sakura tried not to think too much of it. The only time she would ever speak to Gaara or look at his face, was when she handed him her paperwork and he would give her next assignment for the following day. However, lately, it seemed like Gaara couldn't stop staring at her.

The weird part about the entire situation was this deep nagging feeling that all of this, somehow and in someway, had to do with the first day she arrived here. The day she came to treat him from his injuries. The way he looked deeply within her eyes. The way he gently placed his hand under her chin and how close he face was to hers. Looking into his eyes, it made her wondered briefly if he was trying to look into her soul, trying to read her. She tossed the thoughts to the back of her head.

Sakura took a hold of her pen once again and tried to finish the paperwork that was in front of her. She wanted to finish today's report, hand it to Gaara and go to bed. However, she couldn't concentrate, because every time she tried to write a single word, she felt a pair of eyes watching her.

"_All right. Now it was really starting to get annoying!"_

Instead of looking up again and only finding Gaara's eyes retreating from her, Sakura decided to get him off guard. She kept her eyes down as she spoke. "If there is something you want to say to me Gaara, say it. Don't hide from it."

"So, you are more unique than I give you credit for." Responded Gaara, as he kept his eyes down.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura lifted her head and stared straight at Gaara, waiting him to look back at her.

Gaara took his eyes off his paperwork and return the stare back at Sakura. "What I mean is you are more aware of your surroundings and I can see why so many men here at my village can't seem to keep their eyes off of you."

Sakura wondered briefly by Gaara's statement. She looked back down at her paperwork. Since she has become Tsunade's apprentice, she has become more aware of what she is capable of. Loosing many people that she loved, she dedicated herself to become stronger and not meet the same fate as Sasuke and her parents did. On every mission she has been on, no ninja was able to touch her. Somehow, she was able to detect her surroundings by the sound of what the wind carried. She was able to listen to what was beyond the usual sounds. Every sound and every movement carried a message. She was able to catch Kunais, Shurikens, Makibishis and any other weapons in mid-flight and dodge all attacks. During her training, she has gained more experience and skills with time and with every challenging foe, she encounters.

"So tell me, what has happened to you in the last three years, that makes you seem so different?"

The question caught Sakura by surprise so she didn't think of not answering it. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura caught herself too late. "I mean…" Sakura passed.

"_Sasuke? Is he the reason for her sudden change? _Gaara looked deeper within her eyes. _"No…there's something else…but what?"_

Sakura looked back at Gaara and notice he had his eyes glued on her. "Something about me you find interesting?"

Gaara broke his eye concentration on Sakura. "Yes."

"Want to tell me what it is?" asked Sakura.

"No, not really." Responded Gaara.

Sakura gave Gaara a slight glare. "Then stop staring at me." Sakura turned her attention towards her paperwork. _"I just want finish these paperworks and go to bed."_

Luckily, her bedroom was not too far away. Apparently, Gaara has provided Sakura's room within the Kazekage's building, close to Gaara's room. She figured Gaara wanted to make sure she was treated well and to keep her safe.

However, deep down inside of her, she had this weird feeling that there was another reason why he requested her to stay in his building. She tried to ignore it. She tried to remind herself that she should be good at that by now, pretending nothing is wrong.

The papers in front of her started to become blurry. She was more tired then she realized. _"Got to stay awake…finish these papers." _However, it was no success. She placed her head down upon her desk and within seconds, she was out cold.

Gaara looked up from his desk and saw Sakura sound asleep upon her desk. Gaara couldn't help but stare at the beautiful pink blossom, asleep in his office. He got up from his chair and silently walked over to where Sakura slept. He looked at her sleeping face…so peaceful and yet, there was so much sadness that her face expressed. Gaara gently moved some of her pink hair from her face. Feeling her soft, silky hair made him wonder if the rest of her is soft as well. He placed his hand upon her face and the softness of her skin was soft as velvet, smooth and delicate as silk. Touching her face, gave him an intoxicating effect, which flowed through his body. He wanted to keep caressing her soft skin, however he knew, if he wanted to keep his hand, he better stop. The picture of Sakura waking up and ripping his hand off from touching her was too scary to even imagine.

Gaara went back to his desk to finish the rest of his paperwork before he decided to call it a night. He glanced back up once again at the cherry blossom. Still asleep. Seeing her sleep, it gave him an idea. _"No…I couldn't? Should I?" _Gaara knew it must be uncomfortable to fall asleep on a desk and being in a nice warm bed would be better. He walked over to Sakura and look down upon her motionless body.

Gaara moved his hand towards the cherry blossom's body slowly and stopped half way. _"I hope she doesn't hurt me for this?" _Gaara gently placed his right arm behind Sakura's back. He then bent down and placed his left arm under her legs. He slowly and carefully lifted her up bridal style into his arms and allowed her body rest against his body, with her head resting upon his shoulder. Unaware of her instincts, Sakura snuggled deeply into Gaara's toned chest. She started to breath softly in and out, while Gaara inhaled her sweet scent. He tightened his hold on her, not wanting to let her go.

He continued to hold her tightly within his arms as he left his office and walked down the hallway that would lead them to Sakura's bedroom. As he approached Sakura's door, he used his sand to turn the knob. As he slowly walked into the room, a sweet scent surrounded him. Every inch of the room was covered with Sakura's sweet aroma. The scent was so strong and intoxicating, it felt like he was surrounded by field of cherry blossom trees.

Gaara walked towards Sakura's bed and gently placed her down. He carefully removed her black boots and was about to undress her, however he stop himself. She would be more comfortable without her work clothes on, however a small voice spoke to him in the back of his head. _"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want to face her wrath?" _He told the voice that he was right, so he decided to place her blanket over her body.

As he pulled the blanket towards the upper part of her body, he froze. The zipper in the front of her short sleeve tank top manage to come unzipped half way down her chest, exposing cleavage of her round breasts. Being so close to her was almost too much for him to bear.

He gently sat himself next to her. Gazing upon her, he had become infatuated with her, the beauty of her face, and the tender curves of her body. He leaned down until his forehead was touching hers. Inhaling her sweet scent had only strengthened his arousal for her. Sakura twitched her eyes a bit and he knew right then she was dreaming. Still resting his forehead upon hers, Gaara closed his eyes and focused his chakra to enter her dreams.

**----Sakura's Dream----**

Gaara found himself in a field, surrounded by cherry blossom trees. A strong breeze blew by, as several cherry petals fell upon the grass that surrounded Gaara's feet. The cool breeze carried the petals towards a figure, standing in the distance.

As he approached closer towards the figure, he realized it was Sakura, dress in a long silk white dress, standing under a large cherry blossom tree. The wind blew the petals towards Sakura, as they danced around her body.

Sound of footsteps got the cherry blossom's attention. She turned around slowly, and saw the Fifth Kazekage standing before her as the wind danced around them. "Gaara?"

Seeing her standing there before him astounded him. Admiring the way her dress formed perfectly around her body, as the wind continued to blow through her pink hair, he wanted her more since he had first saw her beautiful face in his gaze. He approached closer to her until his face was inches away from her. He placed a strong hand beneath her chin, as his aquamarine eyes captured her emerald eyes. He leaned his head and placed a soft tender kiss upon hers.

Sakura eyes widen in surprise as Gaara kissed her. Gaara licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sakura parted her lips, accepting Gaara's invitation. Deepening the kiss, Gaara placed his hand gently on the back of Sakura's head, letting his fingers glide through her silk pink hair. Gaara broke the kiss as he look deep within Sakura's emerald eyes.

As their eyes captured each other, a strong wind echoed a familiar voice upon them. "Sakura!"

Sakura whirled around, her heart beating wildly within her chest. _"That voice…" _It was his voice. The same voice she knew all too well.

"Sakura, help me."

Sakura gasped as fear squeezed her heart. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and saw Gaara's form changing. Sand slowly started to form around Gaara's body and within seconds, his body was completely covered in sand. His body collapsed in a pile of sand before her as the wind carried him away.

**----End of Sakura's dream----**

Sakura woke up in the darkness of her room, as the moonlight was the only source of light that peered through the window. _"Just a dream."_ Sakura realized she wasn't in Gaara's office, but in her bedroom. She remembers falling asleep in his office, but how did she get here. Sakura looked down and found a small amount of sand upon the edge of her bed. Sakura placed her hand upon the sand. _"Gaara? Was he here? Did he carry me to my room?"_

**----Meanwhile in Gaara's room----**

Gaara was sitting upon the edge of his bed, deep in thought. Gaara manage to use one of his sand jutsu techniques to disappear from Sakura's room before she woke up from her dream. _"What happened in Sakura's dream?"_

Gaara slowly lay down upon his bed as he thought about the beautiful cherry blossom. She was all he thought about, all he saw. She haunted every part of his mind. He slowly closed his eyes as his thoughts carried him into a deep sleep. _"Sakura!"_

**I know, I am stretching a bit with the whole situation of Gaara entering Sakura's dreams. However, Gaara is known as the Sand Man, so I thought… hey, why not, just to make the story more interesting. In addition, the voice Sakura heard in her dream…well you will have to wait to find out who it is. Hee-hee. Please review and let me know what you think and if you think I should continue with the story. I want to make sure, if my story is good enough to continue. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sharing A Moment

**Chapter 5: Sharing a Moment**

Gaara looked up from the paperwork on his desk as he looked outside at the full moon as the moonlight shine brightly all over Sunagakure. Another two weeks as past and Sakura would be returning to Konohagakure tomorrow morning.

While gazing at the moon, the memory from the dream he share with Sakura, two weeks ago, kept playing repeatedly through his head. Gaara gripped tightly on his pen, while he shut his eyes, trying to forget about it. What he shared with her was nothing more than a dream. It was not real and knew he should not dwell on it.

In the last two weeks, he was not able to see much of her, except when she reported to him with the training of the Suna Medical Nins. His sister Temari took a lot of Sakura's time, by showing her around Suna Village. Sakura and Temari have become fast friends during the whole time she was here.

Deciding to take a break from his work, Gaara left his office and decided to take a walk on the streets of Suna. He let the silence of Suna; ease his mind while the cool breeze surrounded him. As he continued to walk, a strong scent of cherry blossoms carried among the wind, captured his attention. He stopped in his tracks as looked around, confused. _"Where was the scent coming from? There are no Cherry Blossom Trees in Suna." _

Gaara looked up and in the distance; he saw a familiar figure sitting on top of one of the highest buildings. His eyes shot wide open. It was her. Sakura. Gaara used one his sand jutsu, lifting him up towards the building where Sakura sat.

He gazed at the beautiful cherry blossom as the wind blew gently through her hair, carrying a sweet aroma of her scent towards him. He slowly approached her as soft words escaped his lips. "I thought I was the only on who looks up at the moon late at night."

Sakura turned her head around to face the new voice in the moonlight. There before her, stood Gaara with a gentle expression on his face as his aquamarine eyes captured her emerald eyes. Sakura gave Gaara a gentle smile as she responded. "I guess you and I have something in common. Care to join me?"

Gaara looked at her surprisingly, but nodded his head, agreeing to her invitation. He walked over and sat down next to her. Their eyes met as the wind continued to blow gently around them. No words were spoken until Gaara's question broke the silence. "So what brings you up here?"

Sakura found herself staring at the man before she responded. "Being up here, staring at the night sky reminds me of my parents."

A slight confusion appeared on Gaara's face. "How so? Where are they now?"

Sakura gazed up at the moon as a tear appeared on the side of one of her eyes. "Their dead. They were killed two years ago, while on a mission." Sakura pressed her legs against her chest as memories of her parents filled her mind.

Gaara placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Sakura turned her attention towards Gaara as the moonlight shone on her face with her eyes shining through the tears. "It's alright. Please don't be sorry." Tears were still running down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.

Gaara lowered his head as soft words escaped his lips. "At least you got a chance to know your parents who loved you."

Sakura was staring at the man before her, shocked by Gaara's statement. "What are you talking about? What about your father? Wasn't he alive during your childhood…I mean before he was…" Sakura paused. She knew it was not in her place to bring up a painful memory of how Gaara's father was betrayed and assassinated by his ally, Orochimaru.

"Before he was killed by Orochimaru?" Gaara responded, finishing Sakura's sentence.

Sakura looked back Gaara, feeling bad that she brought it up. "Yes…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's ok. You shouldn't apologize." Gaara gazed into a tearstained face and into eyes that probably reflected his own. He forgot that Sakura, among those who know about his tragic childhood, does not know anything about his past. The silence was thick among the couple, until Gaara decided to let Sakura in on his past.

He kept his face down as he begins to explain of how he was alone in this world. How the One-Tailed Shukaku was sealed within him during his birth, on his father's orders. How his mother, Karurua, was used as a sacrifice and before she died, she cursed Sunagakure, hoping Gaara would avenge her death. How everyone in the village was afraid of him, even his own siblings because of the power that was sealed within him. At lastly he explained how his father ordered assassins to kill him along with his uncle Yashamaru, who he thought was the only person who loved him. However, Yashamaru then revealed to Gaara that he never loved him. In fact, despite trying to love him, Yashamaru always resented Gaara for taking the life of his beloved sister, who was Gaara's mother. He died by trying to kill Gaara with explosive notes.

Sakura eyes shot wide open from shock. She knew Gaara had a tough childhood, but never in her imagination had she thought it was that bad.

Gaara placed his hand into one of his pants pockets and pulled out an old torn paper. Sakura looked down into his hand and realized it was an old photo of a beautiful woman with a kind expression on her face. The photo was torn and smeared.

"This is my mother. I carry her picture around to remember her since I never knew her. I figured it helps me being close to her." Gaara gazed at the picture. "It's ashamed it's all messed up. It's the only picture of her I have."

Sakura gazed down at the picture remembering every feature of her face, knowing how bad Gaara never knew his mother. Gaara put the picture back into his pocket. Sakura stared up at the full moon. The cool breeze wafted around her as thoughts ran through her mind. She couldn't help feel that she was always drawn to certain men in her life that had rough childhoods.

First Naruto, of how the villagers of Konoha harbored a fierce hatred for him because he bore the spirit of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox who decimated their once peaceful village. Naruto was alone in this world until people who cared for him and saved him from being devoured by the fox demon. Second Sasuke, of how his brother Itachi massacred every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke. In addition, because of what his brother did, Sasuke's life was dedicated to vengeance against his brother. In addition, because of his hatred towards his brother, he left Konoha to train under Orochimaru, who in turn will grant him the power he so desperately wants. Now Gaara. She never knew him as a child, but hearing his story, made her feel more connected to him, because he bares the same tragedy story as her former teammates and was all to familiar with it.

Looking back at Gaara's face, she never knew it before, but him and Naruto were more alike then she realize, except Naruto still harbors the fox demon within him. Because of tragic events, they both were destined to go through this world rejected and unwanted; nuisances to everyone around them. However, as fate would have it, they were able to overcome their loneliness and not let the demons within them take over their well-being. Naruto was befriended by his ninja instructor, Iruka Umino. Though Iruka's own parents perished at the hands of the demon fox, Iruka did not blame Naruto for their deaths. Instead, Iruka accepted Naruto and empathized with his desire to be accepted. In addition, because of Iruka's compassion for believing in him, Naruto was able to change Gaara's outlook on life, by admitting to Gaara that he knows the same pain of loneliness.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

Sakura came out of her train of thought, as she looked back Gaara. "Yes, I am fine. I guess I am a little tired and I do have a long day journey ahead of me, since I am returning to Konoha tomorrow." Responded Sakura as a soft smile appeared on her face.

All Gaara could do is just gazed at the beautiful cherry blossom before him. Just hearing her say that she would be returning to Konoha tomorrow, made his heart ache. He wanted to tell her what was in his heart; however, he could not bring himself to say it. Instead, he just decided to let it go. He knew that he and she came from two different worlds and starting tomorrow, he would not see her again.

"Hey what are you two love birds up too?" Yelled a familiar voice behind them.

Caught up in their thoughts, they didn't realize that Kankuro was lurking behind them. His loud voice made the couple just out of their skin. Both Gaara and Sakura turned their attention towards the annoying person behind them, as they both showed an annoying expression on their faces.

"There are several people in this world that I find obnoxious and you are all of them." Stated Gaara, ready to beat his brother senseless.

"Why do you have be like that Gaara? You know I am just teasing." Kankuro laughed.

Annoyed by Kankuro sense of humor, Sakura could not help but laugh. Just seeing two brothers bickering, made her remember the same situation between Naruto and Sasuke, when they became Team 7. Her smile soon became a frown, from just remembering her lost former teammate.

Kankuro and Gaara stop their argument when they notice the sad expression on Sakura's face. "Sakura…is there something wrong?" asked Gaara.

Sakura turned her frown back into a smile as she put on a fake happy face. "Umm…yes…I am fine. I am just tired. I am going to bed. Goodnight." Sakura left the two brothers as she raised her hand up. "No more arguing you two." Sakura laughed, as she disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Was it my imagination or is there something upsetting Sakura?" Stated Kankuro.

"It's not your imagination." Responded Gaara.

**----Meanwhile, on the other side of Suna Village----**

Sakura decided to pay her friend Temari a visit. She reaches the apartment building where Temari lived.

Knock, Knock

Sakura waited patiently. The door finally opened revealing Temari standing there in her pajamas. "Hey, Sakura. What brings you here?"

"Umm, sorry to disturbed at this late hour." Responded Sakura.

"It's ok. I was still awake. What can I do for you?" asked Temari.

"This may sound strange, but do you have a large drawing paper and pencil I can have?" asked Sakura.

Temari stood there confused by Sakura's request, but she decided not to ask. She figured Sakura had a good reason. "Actually, yes I do. Come on in." Temari stepped aside and let her friend into her apartment.

The next morning Sakura was standing at the entrance of Suna Village, saying farewell to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

"You have a safe trip and write to me when you can." Stated Temari, as she gave Sakura a hug.

"I will." Responded Sakura as she continues to say goodbye to Kankuro and finally it was time to say goodbye to Gaara.

"Goodbye Gaara. Thanks for everything."

Gaara try to keep on a strong face as he responded. "Yeah…goodbye. Have a safe trip back home." Before he knew it, he found himself in Sakura's arms as she gave him a farewell hug. Without hesitation, he hugs Sakura back as he inhaled her sweet scent. His heart aches even more, not wanting to let her go. Sakura was the first to break the hug. She gave her friends a smile as she turned around and started to walk away. She waved good-bye as she disappeared in the distance.

"Oh Gaara before I forget, there is something for you in your office." Stated Temari.

Without a second thought, Gaara disappeared within the sand and reappeared in his office. There on his desk, was a role up large paper and a note attacked to it. He opens the note and started to read it.

_Gaara,_

_I want to thank you for everything you have done for me and the present I left for you is my way of saying thank you of making my stay in Suna memorable. I know it won't replace the original, but I hope it helps. Take care and maybe we will meet again._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura_

Gaara slowly unrolled the paper and there before him was a drawing of his mother, exactly like the original photo, except it was not torn up. It was perfect. As Gaara gazed at the picture, a single tear ran down his cheek.

Gaara placed his hand upon his cheek where the tear was. _"A tear?"_

After a long day walk, Sakura finally reached the entrance to Konoha as the sun was about to set, revealing the night sky. Sakura was greeted by many of her friends, including the Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, and Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja of Konoha, Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you are finally back." Yelled Naruto, as he greeted Sakura with a big smile.

Sakura smiled at her friend as she tried stay awake from how tired she was. "Hey Naruto. I am sorry to cut this reunion short, but I need to give my report to Tsunade before I can get some sleep." Yawned Sakura, as she made her way towards the Hokage building, not noticing the concern look on Naruto's face.

"Ok…bye Sakura-chan." Yelled Naruto, waving back as a thought came to him. _"Sakura is in for a big surprise when Tsunade tells her."_

Knock, Knock

"Enter." Stated Tsunade.

Sakura opened the door as she walked towards Tsunade's desk. "Hi Tsunade."

"Welcome back Sakura. Do you have the reports on your mission in Suna?" asked Tsunade.

Sakura placed the scroll on Tsunade's desk. "It's all here. I wrote down everything on my teachings, training the Medic Nins and their process. Also I healed all the nins that were attacked, including Gaara." Responded Sakura, as she yawned once again.

"That's great to hear." A concern look appeared on Tsunade's face as she continues to talk. "Sakura, there is something really important that I need to talk to you about."

Sakura continued to yawn. "I'm sorry Tsunade. Can this wait until tomorrow morning before my shift at the hospital? I am too tired to talk, let alone stay alert."

Tsunade found herself staring at the tired girl in front of her. It took all of her will from telling Sakura what was on her mind. She knew Sakura was tired and needed her rest. "Very well. First thing tomorrow, come to my office before your hospital shift."

Sakura looked at her former teacher through tired, blurry eyes, as she responded. "Thanks Tsunade. I will see you tomorrow." Sakura turned around and left the office, leaving the concern Hokage alone.

"_She is not going to like this." _Thought Tsunade.

Sakura manage to reached her apartment as she unlocked her front door, walked in, locking the door behind her, and mange to make her way up the stairs towards her bedroom. Sakura didn't even bother to unpack or take a shower. Instead, she took off her clothes, leaving her panties and bra on and climb into bed, covering herself with her blankets. In matter of seconds, she was sound asleep.

**----Meanwhile outside----**

"My cheery blossom has finally come back from her mission." Chuckled the dark figure as he stood in a near by tree in the shadows.

"When do we grab her?" Asked the other dark figure.

"Soon. Soon she will be mine." Responded the dark figure with a lustful laugh as his red eyes glowed in the dark. "Let's go." Both dark figures leap from tree to tree and finally disappeared into the darkness.

**Ok, I will stop here for now. So what is it that Tsunade wants to tell Sakura? It will be revealed in the next chapter; however, I would like to hear your theories in your reviews. I will update as soon as I can. Take care.**


	6. Chapter 6:Reunion

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

**Hi everyone! I want to apologize for the long delay. I have been extremely busy with one thing after another and unfortunately, I experienced the dreadful writers block. However, I finally got my writing muse back and I finally have some free time, so I should be able to update more often. Thanks you for the reviews. Enjoy chapter 6.**

Sakura woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside while the warmth from the sun covered her body. She slowly opened her eyes as her vision finally became focused as she glanced at her alarm clock on her nightstand.

Sakura eyes shot wide open as her scream could be heard from her bedroom window. "SHIT! I AM LATE." Sakura was so tired last night that she forgot to set her alarm clock. She was supposed to start her shift at 8am and it was a half an hour past.

She ran around her bedroom like a mad woman as she got dress. She quickly brushed her pink hair and made a dash towards her front door as she focused some of her chakra into her feet, making her run faster towards the Konohagakure hospital. As she sped across Konoha, in the distance, she saw Naruto.

Sakura slowed down as she approached. Without coming to complete stop she shouted a few words to her former teammate. "Naruto, please tell Tsunade I'm sorry I couldn't see her this morning. I will visit her after my shift."

Naruto found himself standing with a shock look on his face as Sakura ran past him, leaving a cloud of dust behind her. Thinking back on what Sakura said to him, he wouldn't even dare report to the Fifth Hokage, unless he wanted to come out of there in one piece. If what he knew what Tsunade wanted to tell Sakura, then he wouldn't want to face the consequence because of her.

Sakura finally made it to the hospital as she walked into the main lobby. As she entered, one of the nurses at the front desk greeted Sakura with a stuttering voice. "Good mo…morning Sakura…Sakura-chan."

Sakura stared at the nurse with a confused look. The nurse expressed a concern look, yet with a slight fear within her brown eyes. Sakura approached her as she spoke. "Good morning. How many patients do I have today?"

The nurse calmly responded as she looked down at her paperwork to give to Sakura. "Well there are five that have been wounded in battle and there are two with illnesses and…" The nurse passed as she struggled to finish. "There is one patient that was founded unconscious in the forest beyond the Konoha gates that will need medical treatment."

Sakura grabbed the paperwork as she made her way towards her office to grab her medical coat and make her rounds.

Three hours has passed as she made all of her rounds in the hospital treating her patients. Exhausted from using a lot of her chakra, Sakura manages to rebuild some of her chakra back as she made her way towards her last patient, who was found unconscious. To tired to even bother to look at the name on the list she made her way towards the hospital room where the patient was kept.

Dark eyes looked around the hospital room as he tried to remember of what happened to him, as he lay in his bed. Confused by his surroundings he finally realized he was in a hospital room. He couldn't even remember how he got here. The last thing he remembers was fighting for his life as he battled his enemy. He used up most of his chakra, as he tired to escape to a safe place…then everything went blank.

The sound of the door opening interrupted his thoughts. He glanced over to the direction of the sound, however he couldn't see as the curtain on the side of his bed blocked his vision.

"Hello…are you awake?"

His eyes shot wide open. That voice. He knew that voice but it couldn't have been her. "Sak…." He paused as silence overcame him from seeing the one person he dreaded seeing the most. Fear laced up his spine as the sound of footsteps approached closer to him. The wind from the window blew the curtain aside and there before him he saw small glimpse of pink hair. He knew without a doubt in his mind that voice belong to her.

Sakura flipped through her paperwork as she came to the page on the report of the patient. At that moment, her blood turned to ice as she read the name at bottom of the paper. Her body became frozen from shock as she dropped her clipboard onto the floor.

The sound of the clipboard dropping on the hospital echoed within the room. Sakura slowly took a few steps forward until she reached the curtain, which contained the patient on the other side. Sakura grabbed the curtain and slowly pushed it to the side until the patient on the bed was visible.

"Sa…Sasuke!" Sakura spoke softly upon her lips.

Silence came upon the room. Sakura eyes shot wide open as her emerald eyes met onyx eyes. His raven-hair blew softly among the wind that blew through his hospital window. He gazed into Sakura's trembling eyes, his own emotions reflected within hers. The wind continued to dance around them as a strong aroma from Sakura breezed around the patient. He could smell sweet cheery blossoms coming from his former teammate.

As he continued to gaze at her, he realized that she had matured since the last time he had seen her. He imagined that it was during that time he had become enamored with her, the silent beauty of her face, and the tender curves of her body. Her body would taunt him beyond his breaking point.

Sakura continued to stand there silently as she gazed upon her former teammate who has broken her heart and her trust in him. The boy she once knew who left her for power and now he is back in her life. Now he was no longer a boy she once knew, but a man laying there before her. His face matured into a young man from the cute boy she once knew. In addition, his eyes, even his onyx eyes became more vibrate and mysteries. Even his body became more mature and well toned.

Sakura closed her eyes as she tried to shake the thoughts that were running through her mind. She was not going to become the same girl she once was five years ago, who obsessed over him. All she felt for him right now is anger as range filled her soul. She knew he had made his choice long ago, for more power, but it still killed her. The pain was so great it was wrenching in her chest.

"Sakura?"

"Don't talk to me." Sakura yelled as she ran out of the hospital room, leaving her former teammate behind. This time it was her turn to leave him.

Sakura didn't care where she was running. All that matter to her was getting as far away from him as possible. She flew out of the hospital as her legs continued to carry her through the streets of Konoha. Hot tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to fight them back. She wasn't going to become that crying emotional girl she once was when she was a Genin. Now she is a Jonin Medic Nin who wasn't going to let her emotions get the best of her. She was a lot stronger than that even though sour sensations continued to soar through her chest, annoying her to no end. Without watching where she was going she ran into someone, knocking her backwards unto her butt.

"Sakura-Chan, are you ok?"

Sakura looked up seeing Naruto standing over her.

Sakura rubbed her soar butt as she responded softly. "Yeah…I am ok."

Naruto help Sakura up to her feet as he looked at her face, noticing the tears from her emerald eyes. "You are not ok Sakura. What's wrong?"

Sakura closed her eyes as she struggled to respond. As Naruto gazed at Sakura's sad face, it made him realized it has been a long time since he seen his former teammate and best friend cry. He couldn't even remember the last time Sakura showed any kind of emotions. She always tried to put on a smile and say that she was all right, but he knew better. He was glad to have the old Sakura back.

He placed his hands upon her shoulder as he spoke again. "Tell me what is wrong Sakura."

Sakura looked at Naruto through blurry eyes as she responded. "At the hospital…I saw…him…"

Naruto eyes shot wide open realizing what Sakura was talking about. "I am sorry you had to find out this way."

At that moment, Sakura's teary eyes became full of rage as fire reflected within her emerald orbs. She grabbed Naruto by the collar and started to shake him repeatedly as she yelled. "Are you telling me that you knew he was back and you didn't have the courteous to tell me…you idiot."

As Sakura continued to shake Naruto like a rag-doll, only one thought came across his mind. _"I spoke to soon."_

"Why didn't you tell me? Tell me why Naruto?" Sakura yelled as she continued to shake her former teammate.

"Sakura…that's enough." An angry familiar voice yelled in the distance.

Sakura turn around, seeing Tsunade standing behind her, while Naruto was still hanging by his collar in Sakura's strong grip.

An angry look appeared on Tsunade's face as she pointed her finger towards the ground. "Put Naruto down Sakura."

Without hesitating, Sakura dropped the scared blond boy like a rock on his butt.

"Naruto…leave Sakura to me." Tsunade stated.

Without a word, Naruto got up and left the pink hair medic-nin with the Fifth Hokage. Without even a word, Tsunade guided her former apprentice back to the Hokage tower.

Within the Hokage's office, silence came upon the room as Sakura stood in front of Tsunade's desk, refusing to speak, as Tsunade could do nothing except stare at the confuse girl.

Tsunade took in a deep breath as she broke the silence. "I guess you found out the truth."

Sakura's face shot up as her emerald eyes encountered brown eyes. An anger rose in her chest, threatening to spill out into the air, but she managed to keep it grounded with a calm voice. "Yes. Sasuke has return to Konoha."

Tsunade placed her hands under her chin as she rested her elbows upon her desk. "Yes Sasuke Uchiha was found badly injured and unconscious by one of our squad members, during a mission. Details about his injuries and what has happened to him are uncertain."

Sakura lowered her head as she spoke. "How long has he been back…I mean when was he found?"

"About two weeks ago." Tsunade responded.

A flash of memory spread through her as she raised her head facing Tsunade with a concern look. "Wait…did you say two weeks ago?"

Tsunade looked at the confused pink hair Jonin as she responded. "Yes…why?"

Sakura lowered her head. "Nothing…never mind."

As Tsunade looked at Sakura's concern expression, a hawk flew into the office. Tsunade notice it was one of the birds from Sunagakure with a scroll attached to its back. Tsunade carefully removed the scroll from the bird and unwrapped the scroll. "Well this is interesting."

Sakura turned her attention towards her former teacher as she spoke. "What is it Tsunade?"

"It looks like the Sand Siblings are coming to Konoha for a visit." Tsunade stated.

Sakura's eyes became wide. "Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are coming here?"

"Yes! It seems they want to come to our village to show us their appreciation for what you have done for their village. They should arrive by late tonight." Tsunade responded.

A slight blush appeared of Sakura's cheeks as the thought of Gaara coming here. Wondering if he liked the present, she left for him.

Tsunade noticed the red complexion on her former pupil. "Something wrong Sakura?"

Sakura lowered her head as her complexion returned back to normal. "No. nothing is wrong."

Tsunade wrapped the scroll back up as she turned her attention towards the pink hair Jonin. "Listen Sakura…we still have serious matters to discuss."

Sakura lifted her head as her emerald eyes encountered brown eyes. "What matters?"

"Well first of all, the matter dealing with Sasuke." Tsunade responded as she placed her elbows on the table, resting her head upon her hands.

Sakura emerald eyes once again turned into fire orbs as Sasuke's name was mentioned. Sakura clenched her fist as she spoke. "What about him?"

"I am assigning you to his care." Tsunade stated.

Sakura's rage became more intense as she tried to keep her fist from pounding the nearest object. "Are you crazy?"

Tsunade noticed the fire within Sakura's emerald orbs. Tsunade responded back with the same expression within her eyes as she spoke. "No, I am serious Sakura."

Sakura continues to glare at her former teacher. "Why me?"

"Because you are one of the top Medical Nins in our village, maybe one of the best in the whole region and you are Sasuke's former teammate." Tsunade passed as she finished her sentence. "And maybe you will be able to get through to him on what has happened to him and I know he will open up to you."

Sakura clenched her fist tighter as she spoke. "I doubt I will get anything out of him and besides…" Sakura looked up as she continued to glare at Tsunade. "The only thing he will be getting out of me is a punch from my fist. He is not part of my life anymore."

"Would it matter to you that maybe you are still a part of his life?" Tsunade stated.

Sakura's eyes shot wide open from Tsunade's statement as she stared confusingly at her former teacher. "What do you mean?"

A slight smile appeared on Tsunade's lips. "I thought that would get your attention." Tsunade sat back on her chair as she continued. "A few times when I visited his room, to see if he has awaken up yet from his state, your name escaped his lips a few times."

Sakura blinked, confused. It had been disturbing enough that Sasuke is back, but now Tsunade is telling her this. She wondered briefly if maybe, possibly, that Sasuke really did care for her. _"No, that's impossible…its ridiculous." _Sakura tossed the thought to the back of her head. Thinking about him was too painful and she wasn't going to let her emotions get the best of her.

"Can you please sign someone else to take care of him?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry Sakura. This is not an ordinary case. He is still considered a Missing-nin and you are the only one besides Naruto who can possibly get any information from him of what has happened and what he knows, until we decide of what sort of punishment will be brought upon him. And since Naruto is not a Medic-nin, you are the only candidate who can treat his injuries and get information from him at the same time."

Sakura's anger was not going away and she knew arguing with Tsunade will not do her any good. Sakura lowered her head and swallowed her pride as she responded. "Fine." Sakura paused as she raised her head with a hatred expression within her emerald eyes. "However, I am not held responsible if he comes out of the hospital in worse shape then he is now."

A slight smile appeared on Tsunade's face. _"Yeap, that's Sakura. Probably the only Ninja in this village, who has a worse temper than I do."_

Sakura raised her head one more time as she looked at Tsunade. "I guess I should get back to my shift and take care of the trouble maker."

Sakura turned around, about ready to leave the Hokage's office until Tsunade's voice stopped her. "Sakura…wait."

Sakura turned around again to face Tsunade. "Is there something else you need from me?"

"You're shift back at the hospital can wait." Tsunade stated.

A serious expression appeared on Tsunade's face, causing Sakura to become very concern. "Tsunade…what is it?"

Tsunade took in a deep breath as she spoke. "There is another serious matter we need to discuss." Tsunade's expression became more serious as her trembling eyes met Sakura's worried eyes. She took in another deep breath as she continued. "It has to do with your parents and the possible cause of their deaths. It was upon their last request, which is if anything would ever happen to them; they wanted me to fulfill their last wishes of important information that involves your future."

Sakura's eyes widen from both worry and fear as her heart pounded from what was to come.

**I am stopping here for now. Reviews are appreciated. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update the next chapter. Seeing your reviews and insights helps inspires me to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait for many more chapters to come. Take care everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7: Acceptance

**Chapter 7: Acceptance**

**Hi everyone! I want to apologize for the long delay. I was hoping to update sooner, unfortunately, important matters has come up that couldn't be avoided and it took a lot of my time. However, I finally got some free time and I am hoping to update more often. I want to thank all of you for the reviews. As a treat, I made this chapter longer than the others to make-up for my long absent. Enjoy chapter 7.**

Sakura's heart clenched as she took in every word Tsunade said to her. Her emerald eyes captured Tsunade's brown eyes as anger threatened to take over her soul, but she fought them back.

Tsunade couldn't do but stare at her former apprentice, realizing the news she inflicted on her had an impact on her very much. She took in a deep breath as she calmly spoke to her. "Sakura…do you understand what I have told you?"

Sakura just stood there as she continued to fight her anger. _"It couldn't be?"_ The silence was thick in the Hokage's office as memories filled her mind and her heart threatened to shatter.

Tsunade sighed as tears threatened her eyes, knowing that this kind of news would have had a huge effect on Sakura and it was hurting her just has much as her former pupil. Tsunade got up from her chair as she approached the pink hair Jonin and placed a gentle hand on her trembling shoulders. "Sakura…I am so sorry about this. I was hoping it wouldn't have had come to this."

A vein pulsed in Sakura's head as her anger erupted. "WHAT?" Sakura slapped Tsunade's hand off her shoulder as she step back from the blonde hair Hokage. Sakura's emerald orbs reflected fire within them as her anger continues to spill. "Don't tell me you're sorry. Why did you wait to tell me until now?"

Tsunade was staring at the young Jonin before her through blurry eyes. She took in another deep breath as she spoke. "It was your parent's wish and I was only obeying for what they thought was best for you."

Sakura looked up into Tsunade's eyes, determination stamping itself at her. "Don't you think I would have known what was best for me and that I should have been told about this a long time ago." Sakura's body started to burn with anger as tears finally spilled out of her eyes. "And because of this, it got my parent's killed. How was this best for me?"

For the first time in her life, Tsunade felt helpless, knowing that this was something that not even her medical skills could heal. Sakura's soul was hurting with great pain and she felt guilty that she had to spring something like this one her with everything else Sakura was dealing with. Tsunade once again attempt to approach the trembling pink hair girl and hoping that her comfort would be enough to help her. She slowly placed her arms around Sakura as she let her rest her head upon her chest.

Sakura accepted Tsunade's comfort as her tears continue to spill out. Resting her head upon her former teacher's chest, whisper words escape her lips. "Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did my parents have to die because of this big secret? It's not fair."

Tsunade's stroke her hand through Sakura's pink hair as she spoke. "Unfortunately, life isn't fair. All we can do is tried to overcome it and not let it try to destroy our lives." As Tsunade continue to embrace Sakura, her own words made her remember what she had to go through. She lost the two most important people in her life because of how life wasn't fair and how bad things tend to happen to good people.

Sakura's finally was able to stop her crying as she released herself from Tsunade's arms. She looked up at her former teacher as she spoke. "I…I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Please forgive me."

A soft smile appeared on Tsunade's lips as she spoke. "There is nothing to forgive. You had every right to be angry and I wasn't going to take that away from you."

Sakura wiped away the tears with the back of her hand as a slight smile appeared on her lips as well. "I guess what people say are true. You and I are a lot alike when it comes to how we express our angers."

A slight laugh escapes Tsunade's lips as she spoke. "That is true."

Sakura nodded at Tsunade's comment as her smile disappear off her face. Tsunade looked at Sakura with a concern look as she spoke. "Sakura, if you want, I can have one of our other Medic Nins to take over your shift at the hospital if you want to take this day off?"

Sakura shook her head as she spoke. "No its ok. I need to keep myself busy and get my mind of things." Sakura looked up at Tsunade once again as she continued to speak. "Besides it is my duty to get the information you need from a certain raven hair missing-nin that is waiting for me back at the hospital."

Tsunade nodded as she responded. "Fine, if that is your wish. Just don't let him get to you ok." A slight smile appeared on Tsunade's lips. "We will need him alive."

Sakura couldn't help but glare at the blonde hair Hokage. However, a slight smile appeared on her lips for she knew what Tsunade was getting at, considering both she and Tsunade tend to let their angers and strengths get the best of them. "Don't worry I won't hurt him…much." Sakura waved goodbye as she left the Hokage's office.

A slight laugh escaped Tsunade's lips as she watched the pink hair Medic-Nin leave. Tsunade knew Sakura was putting on a brave face to hide her pain. She sat back down in her chair, resting her head upon her hands as one thought ran through her mind. _"Sasuke better behave himself, if he knows what is good for him."_

Sakura stopped before the Konohagakure hospital as she looked up at the floor where her former teammate was. Just thinking about him made her blood boil with anger and at the same time made her heart clenched. This was it. There is no turning back or changing her mind. There was nothing she could do about it and nothing she could do to prevent the inevitable. Just the thought of seeing him again made her heart pound with denial. Deep down she wanted to see him again, but at the same time wish he just stay as a Missing-Nin and never returned in her life. She wanted all too just disappear, but the finality in the air sentenced her doom. She took in a deep breath as she slowly made her way towards the entrance of the hospital.

Sakura slowly made her way up to the floor that contained the Uchiha man. She stopped before the door with him on the other side. She took in another deep breath as she placed her hand upon the doorknob, as she slowly opens the door.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention once again. The sound of footsteps slowly approached him made him wonder if it was her again. He sat up on his bed as his heart pounded within his chest, in synchronizing with every footstep approaching towards him. His body froze as the figure came into view. Onyx eyes encountered emerald eyes as silence threatened the hospital room.

"Sakura."

She looked up at the sound of her name, fixing her eyes on him as silence continued to fill the room. Sasuke used the opportunity to thoroughly inspect the woman she had become. He gazed upon her well-toned body, the long legs that were clearly toned with muscles, her slim waist, flat stomach and her voluptuous breasts. Despite the changes in her physical appearance, the thing that intrigued him the most was her emerald eyes. Her eyes changed the most. Eyes that expressed so much love, passion and life were now gone to be replaced with something cold and definitely not happiness.

Sakura was the first to break the silence as she noticed her hospital patience looking at her with a weird expression. "Something about me you find interesting?"

Sasuke came out of his trance, as he responded "No, its nothing."

Sakura raised one of her eyebrows, knowing he was lying, since he was looking at her with a dumbfounded face. "Then I suggest you stop staring at me, before I take your eyes out and then where would you be without those Sharingan eyes of yours?"

All Sasuke could do is just stare at her. Of all the time he knew her, she never would have talked to him like. If she ever did, it was mostly towards Naruto, following with a huge punch to his face. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I get the feeling you don't like me very much right now."

Sakura just stared at him with a cold stare as she responded. "That's not

true." She paused for a few seconds, seeing how he likes to be toyed with his emotions, before she finished her sentence. "I don't like you at all."

Sasuke's became annoyed. "Is that anyway to talk to one of your hospital patients? I thought you were supposed to be nice to them?"

Sakura gave him an evil glare as she spoke. "I am nice to my patients. You are just an exception."

Sasuke became more annoyed as he blood started to boil. _"Ok Sakura, if you want to play this game." _He looked up at her as he responded. "You are not the same Sakura I remember. The Sakura I remember is the one who agreed with everything I say or do and followed me around like a lovesick puppy. Even the night I left, you claimed you loved me."

Sakura realized what he was doing and she wasn't going to let him the get the upper hand. "I wouldn't call what I did or done as love."

"Oh, then what would you call it?" asked Sasuke.

"I would call it temporary insanity." Sakura responded.

Sasuke's blood boiled with more anger as he responded. "That hurts, considering everything we went through."

Sakura lowered her head as she tightened her fist. "It doesn't matter. The past is gone and the present and future is now. I have lived without you in last five years and I have no intension of letting you back into my life."

Sasuke's anger turned into concern for the pink hair woman before him. "Are you saying that me not being around the last five years had no affect on you? My departure from this village hasn't gotten to you?"

"You always gotten to me, but you were bad for me and you still are?" Sakura responded.

"Sakura, is there even a chance we could patched things up? Maybe, you know one in a hundred?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked up at him as she responded. "More like one in a trillion."

"So you're saying there is a chance?" Sasuke stated.

Sakura just stared at him as she responded. "Don't flatter yourself. You are nothing to me then just a patient and speaking of which, I need to ask you a few questions, before I can treat to your injuries, so I can get out of here as fast as I can." Sakura passed for a few seconds as she glared at Sasuke. "Are we understood?"

Sasuke just glared back at the pink hair Medical-Nin. He swallowed his pride for now and decided to humor her. "Yes…understood."

Sakura grabbed her medical notebook, ready to write as she spoke. "First tell me the last thing you remember before I became unconscious."

Sasuke lowered his head, clenching his fist among the hospital sheet as he spoke. "Well I ran into some trouble."

Sakura looked away from him and looked down upon her notebook as mumble words escape her lips. "You? Trouble? That's a surprise!"

Sasuke glared once again at his former teammate. "Are you looking for a fight or are you going to help me."

A slight evil smile appeared on Sakura's lips as she spoke. "Please…Sasuke. Considering the condition you are in and that I have gotten a lot stronger since you last seen me, you have no chance of winning this fight."

Sasuke tried to keep his cool as he responded with a statement hoping to win her on his side. "You say you have gotten stronger, so have I."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his statement. "Excuse me, but I am not one in the hospital bed all beaten up. And from where I am standing, I doubt it; it has done you a lot of good."

Sasuke annoyance began to rise again as he responded. "So a lot of ninjas hit a pump in the road, now and again. Besides, I remember a few years ago, a certain pink hair Genin needed rescuing all the time and couldn't hold down a fight. We both claim we have gotten stronger in last few years. There is a lot we can learn from each other, you know."

Sakura gave him another cold glare as she place her notebook pressed against her chest. She was going to let him have it. "Sure. Hey, why don't you start by teaching me how to betray a village and disappear without a trace?"

Sasuke's blood started to boil once again as he spoke. "You don't want to get on my bad side and I won't let my condition slow me down."

Sakura continued to glare at the Uchiha man as fire reflected within her emerald orbs. "I will stop you before you even have the chance to throw the first punch. People in this village have seen what I can do and believe me; they would rather have their teeth pulled out then face my wrath." Sakura paused for a few seconds as she approached her former teammate as her eyes reflected the same anger within his. She bent over until her face was inches away from his. "Besides…earlier today, I told Tsunade I will not be held responsible if you comes out of the hospital in worse shape then you are now." Sakura raised her right hand towards Sasuke's face as a green glow from her chakra appeared around her fist. "Do you want me to prove her right?"

Sasuke froze as Sakura glared at him with those emerald orbs he remembers so well. Just being this close to her made him realize that it was at this moment had become enamored with her, the beauty of her face, with eyes that showed more determination in them then he would imagine. The thought of throwing her down and taking her now was tempting, to say the least, but he would not. No, that is if he wants to come out alive in one piece. All of her filled him with an emotion so powerful that he knew he should fear it. Just gazing deep within her eyes, behind all that hatred and coldness she was expressing, he knew deep down within those emerald orbs, rested the old Sakura. The love and life she expressed within her eyes were being shield by a dark green glass he was determine to break and bring back the warm, loving, caring eyes he remember since the day he left. Her feelings of affection and life were dormant but he knew they could be easily awakened, with time and effort.

As Sakura's fist refused to move, Sasuke knew if he was determine to reach out to her, he better corporate if he wants her to heal him so he could work his magic on her. Just by her expression, he knew she was serious on her promise and he wasn't going to test that theory. He swallowed his pride for now as he responded. "Fine…I will corporate." His onyx eyes encountered emerald eyes as he finished his sentence. "For now."

Sakura kept eye contact on him, reading him, to make sure he was right on his words before she retreated her fist back. The green chakra around her hand disappeared as she slowly steps back away from him. She picked up her medical notebook again and placed her pen upon the paper. "Now back to my original question. What was the last thing you remember before you became unconscious?"

Sasuke lowered his head again as bits and pieces of his memory ran through his mind. "After my training with Orochimaru, I got some information from and unknown source of where I could find my brother, Itachi. So I left to follow the trial, so I can kill him."

As Sakura wrote down her notes, she looked up at Sasuke. "And Orochimaru allowed you to leave his side, just so you can go after a long time revenge?"

Sasuke kept his head down as he spoke. "He tried to stop me, but I stopped him. He won't be a bother to me or anyone else ever again."

Sakura's eyes shot wide open as her writing hand froze upon her notebook. "Are you saying that Orochimaru is?"

Sasuke interrupted her, finishing her sentence. "Dead! Yes…I killed him."

Without hesitation, Sakura walked over to Sasuke's bed and forcefully bended his head forward.

Sasuke struggled from Sakura's grip as he yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't struggle." Sakura yelled as she continued to hold his head down as she moved pieces of his hair so she can get a good look. Sakura's eyes widen as she found what she was looking for. "The curse mark…it's gone."

Sasuke manage to free himself from Sakura's hold on him as she slowly step back from his bed. "Yeah…so?"

Sakura just stared at him as her eyes bounce back from his neck to his eyes. "So I wanted to make sure you weren't lying to me. I wouldn't want to report such an important information to Tsunade and find out that it was all lies."

Sasuke glared back as he spoke. "Fine, but why did you attacked me just now?"

Sakura glared back with intensities within her eyes as she responded. "Because I wanted proof, since a curse can only disappear if the person who created it was dead."

Sasuke just smirked at the pink hair Jonin as he spoke. "Smart as always. That is one of the many qualities I have always like about you."

Sakura just smirked back, combining it with a glare as she responded to his comment. "Liar!"

The same glare eyes met hers. "What…why do you say?"

Sakura kept eye contact with his as she responded. "You never liked me." She paused as a small grin appeared on her face. "I can tell you are lying. Your lips are moving."

Sasuke could feel the rage building once more within his body. "Now we are back to insulting me. Do you want to start another battle?"

A slight smile appeared on Sakura's face as she spoke. "This is no battle of wits between you and me. I never pick on an unarmed man."

More anger soared through his chest, annoying him to no end. "Why you…"

Sakura interrupted him. "Now…now Sasuke. You should keep your anger under control or do I have to remind you of what happened earlier."

Sasuke paused as he thought back to Sakura's threat of rearranging his face. The thought of Sakura keeping her promise was too scary to even imagine. Sasuke swallowed as a soft voice escape his lips. "Sakura…I know you have a lot of hatred towards me. But is there any way you can trust me again and we can start fresh?"

Sakura lowered her head, avoiding eye contact. Just hearing those words escaping his lips was too much to take in, let alone believe him. "You lost that trust since you left and betrayed this village, let alone betrayed everyone else who ever cared about you."

Sasuke lowered his head as his grip on hospital became tighter. "I…see."

Sakura took in a deep breath as she once again looked at the raven-hair man. "However I will treat to your wounds, and that's all I can offer you." Sakura looked down once again at her medical notebook ready to write more information that she can get from Sasuke. "Now before I can do that, I need to know exactly what has happened to you before you passed out."

Sasuke looked up to face Sakura once again. He cleared his mind, trying to remember of has happened to him. "After I killed Orochimaru, I was determined to find Itachi. I followed the path on the information I got and when I finally found him…I thought I had the upper hand and…" Sasuke paused.

Sakura looked up from her notebook as she spoke. "And…what?"

Sasuke looked back down upon his bed. "And that's it. I don't remember what happened next. I remember I was in a lot of pain and the next thing I knew, I was here in this hospital."

Sakura placed her notebook upon the table that stand next to you. "I see. Well I guess that is enough information for now." Sakura rolled up her sleeves from her medical coat and approached Sasuke. "Now let me treat to your wounds."

Sasuke didn't hesitate to removing his shirt as he showed his wounds to Sakura. A slight blush appeared on Sakura's face as she stared at his well-tone chest and stomach, realizing he has matured a lot since the last time she had seen him. Sakura shook her head as the blush on her face has retreated as fast as it came. Sakura walked over on the side of Sasuke's bed, ready to heal him. "Now lay down so I can treat you properly."

Sasuke followed her orders and lay back down on his bed as he notice a green aura emerged from her hands. She placed both of her hands on his upper body with one hand on his chest and the other on his stomach. Sasuke watched her as the energy from her chakra flowed through his body with a warm sensation that spread all over his body. Feeling her warmth flowing through his body made him wanted her more now then ever. He would stare at her until he grew weary, while she continues to heal him as each of his bruises and cuts started to disappear one by one. The warmth from Sakura's hands continued to strengthen his arousal with an intoxicating effect she had on him.

Sakura turned her attention towards the raven hair man, noticing his breathing was fragmented and slow. She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that maybe he was aroused by her healing methods. She tried to ignore his unusual behavior as she finished healing his injuries. She retreated her hands from Sasuke's body as she slowly stood up and walked away from his bed. "That should do it. Another days rest in the hospital and she should be good as new." Sakura grabbed her medical book, ready to walk out of Sasuke's room, until she was stop in her tracks by a strong hand grabbing her arm. Sakura turned around; noticing Sasuke was out of his bed, standing by her side with his hand firmly on her arm.

"Sasuke…what the hell are you…" Sasuke pulling her body into his, refusing to let her go silenced Sakura. For a moment, their eyes met as a sickening smile played across his features. His hold on her body became tighter as he played with her pink hair. Slowly, seductively as only he could, he whispered in a voice that made her skin crawl. "I am not going to let leave my side again."

Anger rose in her chest, avoiding eye contact. "Sasuke, if you don't let me go right now…I swear I'll…"

Sakura was silenced again as Sasuke placed a strong hand beneath her chin, forcing eye contact. "You'll what?"

Just looking deep within those onyx eyes, she remembers so well as they continue to haunt her to no end. She tried to free herself from his embrace on her. However, he was too strong and his hold on her was too great, like she was under a spell and he was the one casting it.

Sasuke drew her up to meet him, pressing his lips against hers in one swift, hard movement. Sakura could feel the rage continuing to build within her as she tried to free herself from the kiss, only she found herself surrendering as she kissed back.

Her sweet surrender had only strengthened Sasuke's arousal as he deepen the kiss, caressing his tongue with hers. He had wanted her since he had first captured her beautiful face in his gaze, after a long departure and now she was finally his. He groaned at the simple ecstasy of her kiss

As Sasuke continued to kiss her, rancid emotions soared in her chest at the thought of him. After all of this, she still wanted him, she still loved him, however her mind tried to lace some sense into her body. He was now her enemy and the thought that Sasuke might have had some unspoken emotion reserved for her, made her come out of her fantasy and was shaken back into reality. Her conscious helped her dismissed it before it had gotten the chance to spread. She hated him, and she had recognized that. He had played with her emotions before and he wasn't going to make her suffer again.

She placed both of her hands upon Sasuke's chest and by using her chakra to increase her strength, in one swift movement, she pushed Sasuke off of her, breaking the kiss and sending him flying, hitting his back against the wall.

Sasuke lying down on the cold hospital floor slowly lifted his head as his eyes watched Sakura blindly. Confused onyx eyes encountered cold emerald eyes that were filled with hatred towards him.

Hatred swirled within her stomach, causing a bitter, almost bland taste, as another sea of memories ran through her mind forcing back the painful events. The gaping hole in her heart seemed to have doubled in size, and she knew because of him and his actions, she will soon have nothing left. She hated him; for everything that he had done to her, to her life. She could never forget that. Never.

Sasuke slowly rose to his feet as he continues to stare at Sakura through blurry eyes. 'Sakura…why?"

Sakura was on the verge of tears, though none came, as another surge of rage passed through her body. Refusing to answer his question, she turned around, running out of the hospital room, leaving the raven hair man behind.

She flew out of the hospital once again, as she continue to run, not caring where she ran to, until a certain placed caught her attention. She came to a complete stop and looked at a familiar place she knew too well. Her childhood home. Placing her hand upon her chest, a few tears ran down her face, as the memory of her parents ran through her mind. It seems like yesterday they were just here, alive and well, yet in reality, they have been dead for two years.

Sakura took in a deep breath as she slowly walked towards the abandon home. She placed her hand upon the door handle, slowly opens it, revealing a dim, dusty room on the other side. As she stepped in, looking around the once furnish home, that is now empty, she could still smell the sweet scent of her parents. More tears continue to shed as she walked around the dark room with very light peering through the windows from the sunset. She slowly made her way towards the bedroom, where her parents once slept. Their bedroom has not change in appearance, except with layers of dust, and white blankets covering their furnisher. Among the room, a certain picture, sitting on one of the nightstands caught the pink hair woman's attention.

Sakura walked over, picking up the picture frame, and within it, contained a picture of her parents holding a small baby girl with very little pink on her bold head. Sakura placed her hand upon the picture, stroking it softly as she gazed into her parents faces. She gazed over from her father face to her mother's smiling face. Tears continued to threaten her eyes as she stare at her mother.

Sakura stared at her mother's face through blurry eyes, still taken in everything that Tsunade told her earlier, knowing because of this secret, her parents had to suffer. She collapsed on her knees while embracing the picture against her chest. _"Why did this have to happen?" _Knowing that her parents were killed because of this secret and knowing it must of have been hard for them, especially her mother, having to carry this entire burden.

Taken in all of the new information of what Tsunade said about the case of her parents' death, she remembers the tragic day and how many investigations were involved. They never found out who killed them, but now Sakura knows why they were killed from Tsunade's theory.

The light from the sun setting got Sakura's attention as the room became darker. She lost track of the time and remembering that Gaara and his siblings should be arriving in Konoha any time now. Sakura placed the picture back on the nightstand as she left her parents room and shut the door behind her.

As Sakura walked out of her childhood home, thoughts kept running through her mind of everything that has happened in the last several hours. The embarrassing incident that happened between her and Sasuke, the bad news that Tsunade dropped on her about her parents and now Gaara coming here and not knowing if he will say anything about the present she left for him and what he might say or do.

As tears ran down Sakura's face, one thought ran through her mind as she spoke out her inner most desire. "I wish someone would take me away from this place, so I won't have to face anyone right now.

"Your wish is granted my beautiful cherry blossom."

Fear ran up Sakura's spine as she whirled around, seeking the origin of the voice. Cherry blossom petals fell down towards her feet as she looked up towards a nearby tree as her emerald eyes encountered red eyes.

**I know a cliffhanger. Don't be mad. I am sure you are wondering why I haven't revealed what this big secret is that upset our favorite pink hair ninja. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon. Just for fun, I would like to see some of your theories in your reviews. Trust me it is a good secret. As for our mysteries red eye visitor-I am sure all of you have guest who it is. I will try to update sooner next time. If not, please be patient with me. I am determined to finish this story. Until then, ****REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**** Take care everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8:Captured

**Chapter 8: Captured**

**Hey everyone. Thank you all for the reviews and your theories on what the big secret may be. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy chapter 8.**

Sakura's body froze as her emerald eyes encountered red flaming eyes. "Who the hell are you?" she yelled as he kept himself hidden with some type of Genjutsu.

The sun's bright rays coated the vibrant orange sky as night quickly overpowered the sunset colors with a promise of a new moonlight. The man kept his body invisible from the pink hair woman, only allowing his eyes to encounter hers.

A strong sinister laugh escapes her unexpected visitor's lips as the darkness from the night sky refused to unveil him. "Well, well my sweet cherry blossom. I am surprise you don't recognize me."

Sakura still couldn't make out his features through the darkness as he was using his chakra to keep himself hidden, but the few rays of moonlight allowed her to see the yearning in his eyes. "How am I supposed to, when you refuse to show yourself."

"Well I guess this creates a problem." The stranger answered.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura yelled.

"I guess you deserve to see who I am since you are coming with me." The stranger chuckled.

Sakura eyes became more vibrant with anger. "Like yell I will go anywhere with you." Sakura stood her ground as she raised her fists. Running wasn't an option, she thought about attacking, but she knew she couldn't afford to reveal her attack strategies without him counteracting them. "I am a lot stronger than you think. I suggested you leave now if you know what is good for you.

The stranger chuckled once again in the darkness, still refusing to unveil himself to the pink hair woman.

"What so funny?" yelled Sakura as she kept her stance.

"I know you are stronger then you appeared." He continued to chuckle as he finished his sentence. "Actually you harbor more power than you know."

Sakura eyes shot wide open from his statement. "What…what do you mean?"

Her tormentor slowly emerged from the darkness, releasing his chakra as he finally revealed himself to the confused Sakura. "Oh my dear Sakura. Are you saying that you don't know who you really are?"

Sakura's eyes widen even more as fear laced up her spine. There standing before her was one of the most dangerous Missing Nins in all of the countries as his Sharingan eyes captured her emerald eyes. "Ita… Itachi Uchiha." Just saying his name froze her to the bone.

"I am glad you remember me." Itachi chuckled as he jumped off one of the branches of the tree and landed next to Sakura.

Sakura moved into a defensive position as Itachi approached closer to her. "Stay away from me, you bastard."

Itachi continued to approach the pink hair ninja until he was inches away from her. Sakura focus some of her chakra into her hands as she slowly step background from the Uchiha man. "I told you to stay away from me you son of bitch." She yelled.

Itachi continued to walk towards the anger pink hair ninja until he backed her up into a tree. "Calm down my cherry blossom. I don't want to have to hurt you." He finally reached her as he placed a strong hand beneath her chin, forcing eye contact. "However I will be force to hurt you if you don't come with me willing."

Sakura just glared at him as anger rose in her chest. She wanted to pound him to a bloody pulp for calling her that name as if he owned her. "You should be more concern about me hurting you." Rage continued to build within her body as she tried to free herself from Itachi's grasp. "Now for the last time, let go of me."

Itachi had her pinned to the tree as she could feel the heat build up between their bodies. He laughed an abnormal sound as he pulled her face towards him. "I guess I will have to be forceful with you if you are not willing to cooperate."

His laughter echoed around her, consuming her, trapping her in its clutches. His face went closer to her, drowning her by some unnatural force. She stiffened when she realized, what he planned to do. At that moment, she noticed his Sharingan eyes started to form into his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

Sakura quickly lowered her head and shut her eyes tightly as she could. Itachi did not seem to be surprised at her reaction for he knew she was trained at all cost to avoid his Mangekyo eyes. He held her more tightly as he tried to force eye contact on the determined pink hair ninja.

Around Sakura grew a panic, from both sides of the combat, as she tried with all her might to free herself from him. However, it was futile as he had some kind of jutsu on her, binding her strength. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as thoughts ran through her mind. Maybe if her thoughts have not been so focused on her lost love, and everything else she was going though, she would have heard the sounds of Itachi approaching. Then she might have been able to stop all that was about to transpire. Yet she was quickly pulled away from her thoughts as Itachi roughly took hold of her chin and lifted her face towards him.

Sakura kept her eyes tightly close hoping that she may still have a chance of escaping if she avoided looking into his eyes. Fate however had a different plan prepared as she could feel her eyes slowly opening. Her eyes kept refusing her will, as they open by one of Itachi's jutsus. His eyes were fixed upon Sakura's with intensity she found compelling. His eyes captured hers as he played with her pink hair. "You are finally mine."

The light from the moonlight upon them slowly vanished as the night sky around her vanished, replaced by an even more terrifying darkness.

Sakura grabbed onto Itachi's arms trying to break away from his illusions however; all she was able to do is rip a piece of clothing from his Akatsuki cloak. The urge to fight had been taken with the breeze. She landed in the mist of the fighting, and the last sound she heard was Itachi's seductive laughter before swallowed up immediately by the shadows.

**----Later that night----**

Moonlight spread across the village of Kohana as Tsunade sat in her office waiting for Sakura's arrival. _"What could be taken her so long?"_ Sakura was supposed to arrive at the Hokage tower to welcome the Sand siblings. A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. _"Finally Sakura." _

"Enter." Tsunade stated.

To Tsunade's surprise, it wasn't Sakura, but a certain blond spike-hair ninja peering his head around the door. "Umm, excuse me Lady Tsunade. The Sand siblings are here."

"Well just don't stand there Naruto. Let them in." Tsunade stood up from her chair as she greeted them. "Welcome Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro."

"It's nice to see you again Tsunade." Gaara stated.

"How was your journey here? No problems I hope?" Tsunade asked.

"It was a smooth trip." Gaara stated. The red hair Kazekage glanced around the room, noticing someone was missing.

"Something wrong Gaara?" Tsunade asked.

Gaara glanced back at the blonde hair Hokage as he answered. "I noticed Sakura isn't here."

"I apologize for that Gaara. I know you asked for her presence when you arrived. I guess she got held up at the hospital and had to rush home to change before you arrived." Tsunade glanced over at the blond spiky hair ninja. "Naruto, would you mind getting Sakura for us. She should be at her house."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Naruto stated as he left the office, running towards his destination.

As usual, Kankuro placed his arm around his younger brother's shoulder, teasing him. "So you miss your girlfriend Gaara? I don't blame you. I would miss her too." Kankuro laughed.

Gaara narrowed his eyes over at his older brother with a cold stare. "Remove the arm or loose it." He growled.

Without hesitation, Kankuro removed his arm just as fast as he placed it. _"I guess when it comes to Sakura; don't push Gaara if you want to stay in one piece."_

Fifteen minutes have passed within the Hokage's tower as the door once again flew open with Naruto running back in with a panic on his face. "Lady Tsunade." Naruto stopped in front of Tsunade's desk as he caught his breath. "Sakura is not home and no one has seen her around."

Fear appeared on Tsunade's face as she shot up from her chair. "What did you say?" Cold chills filled her soul as she eyed Naruto. "Are you sure she is no where to be found?"

"I am positive. I used my Shadow Clone Jutsu so I scout the areas faster and Sakura was no where to be found." Naruto replied.

"There is only one place she might have gone." Tsunade replied as she made her way towards the exit.

"Where do think she is Lady Tsunade?" asked Gaara.

"Follow me." Tsunade replied as they followed her out of her office and towards their destination.

In a short amount of time after running through the streets of Kohona, they finally reached their destination. Before them, they were standing in front of Sakura's old childhood home.

"Umm Lady Tsunade…what are we doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Ever since her parents died, Sakura would sometimes come here to clear her mind when she was having a bad day and from earlier today, I figure she might come here." Tsunade looked around the area as she finished her sentence. "However, no matter how many times she came here, she would never let herself be late to any events or appointments."

"She never told me about it." Naruto stated.

"She didn't want many people to know." Tsunade answered as she looked around the area until her eye caught a glimpse of something on the ground. Tsunade reached down, picking up the object realizing it was a piece of fabric. Fear squeezed her heart as her eyes shot wide open. "It can't be."

Naruto and the Sand Siblings turned their attentions towards the Blonde Hokage. "What is it Lady Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade opened up her hand and there on her palm was a piece of black cloth embroiders with red clouds on it. Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he eyed the cloth. "Lady Tsunade…that's not?"

Tsunade grip her hand around the cloth as she spoke. "I afraid so. One of the Akatsuki members was here." Tsunade glanced around the area as tears started to form in her eyes. "And from the looks of it, I am afraid they got Sakura." Tears continued to fill her eyes as she continued to speak. "Why didn't I tell her everything?"

Naruto eyes became infuse with anger as he glared at the blond hair Hokage. "What are you talking about? What didn't you tell Sakura?"

Tsunade encountered Naruto eyes as they reflected flame within them. "Naruto calm down. This isn't the time to let your anger get the best of you. We need to work together to get Sakura back safely."

"How? We don't know where to look or have any clues to where they could have taken her." Gaara stated.

Tsunade turn her attention towards the group. "I know where to start." Tsunade turned her back from them as she started to walk away from them. "Follow me." She yelled as she made a dash towards her destination with the group following behind her.

Sasuke was back in his hospital glancing up at the full moon as memories of earlier that day flashed through his mind. Seeing the cold glare of despair within Sakura's emerald eyes made him wonder of what happened in her life that could have made her become that way. _"Where is my Sakura?"_ The door to his hospital room slamming open interrupted his thoughts. He glanced over and there standing before him were Naruto, Tsunade, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

Sasuke glared at them as he spoke. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Tsunade walked over to Sasuke's bed as her brown eyes encountered onyx eyes. "We don't have time for one of your attitudes." She leaned over at the Uchiha man. "Tell us where we can find Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes along with other eight pair of eyes shot wide open from shock. "Itachi?" all of them said at once.

"Are you saying Itcahi took Sakura? How do you know that?" Naruto yelled.

Just hearing those words escaping his former teammate's lips, Sasuke's onyx eyes infused with rage as his blood boiled with anger. "What happened to Sakura?"

Tsunade kept her eyes on the anger Uchiha man as she spoke once again. "We don't have time for this Sasuke. Just tell us where we can find your brother. If we don't hurry, Sakura will be in extreme danger."

"I can't tell you. I have to show you." Sasuke stated as he was about to get out of his hospital bed, however he was stopped by Tsunade, placing a strong grip on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oh no you don't. You are still a wanted Missing Nin and I am not allowed to let you out of Kohona without a trial."

Sasuke glared up at the blonde hair Hokage, as he placed a strong grip upon Tsunade's hand, not caring what happens to him. "Without my help, Sakura's life will be in danger. Do you want to take that chance?"

Tsunade lowered her head as she released her grip from the Uchiha man. "Fine, you win for now. Sakura is more important right now." Tsunade turned her attention towards the group. "Naruto, I want you to go find Kakashi. Tell him what has happened, as we will need his help for this mission. The rest of you, are you willing to join us on this mission?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Temari stated.

"We will help" Kankuro added.

"Anything for Sakura." Stated Gaara as his body boiled with anger.

"_Be prepare to die Itachi?" _Sasuke thought.

"Good, let go get Sakura back. I will explain everything on the way." Tsunade stated.

**I know another cliffhanger. Don't worry I have the next chapter already to go; I just need to get it down on paper. It will be up soon with the secret finally revealed. Until then, ****PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Family Heritage

**Chapter 9: Family Heritage**

**Since Sakura's mother was never given a name in the Manga, I decided to give her one in this story so I wouldn't have to keep writing Sakura's mother all the time. Enjoy chapter 9.**

Sakura slowly came out of her deep sleep, blinked her eyes a couple times, as she adjusted them to the light before her. Her head was throbbing as she looked around at her surroundings. Sakura found herself in a strange dark room with a few light torches around her, sitting on a rather large bed dressed in black linens. Sakura sat up slowly, realizing she had trouble moving, as she noticed both her hands and feet were tied by thick, strong rope. Her hands were tied behind her back while her ankles were tied tightly, making it hard for her to move at all.

"_What's wrong with me? What happened to my strength?" _Sakura tried to break the rope with her strength, since breaking something this simple was child's play to her; however, she was having no luck. She couldn't budge it, let alone break it.

"I see you are finally awake." Said a familiar male voice.

Sakura let out a small gasp as she looked around for the origin of the voice. Her eyes darted across the room and standing on the opposite side of her was Itachi Uchiha. "What the hell did you do to me, you bastard?"

Itachi slowly approached her with those Sharingan eyes she feared, as he eyed her with such intensity within them. "My dear sweet cherry blossom." He held up a Hypodermic Needle as he stopped at the foot of the bed. "I came prepared to make sure you don't get away from me." He added as he threw the needle next to Sakura's body.

Sakura looked down as the needle seeing a clear red substance releasing from the tip of it. "You Son of Bitch. You injected me with serum to bind my strength."

Itachi just smiled at her reaction. "I am impressed. You can tell just by looking at it. Know wonder you are one of the best Medic Nins in the county."

Fire reflected within her emerald orbs as she spoke with such anger. "You son of a bitch…once I get out of these ropes I will rip off your arms and beat you with them."

"Calm down…my sweet cherry blossom. There is no need to get yourself all worked up." Itachi chuckled.

Rancid emotions soared through Sakura's chest as their eyes met. "What do you want from me? Why take me hostage?"

Itachi just glared back as a sickening smile played across his lips. "I guess I shouldn't keep you in the dark anymore, my precious."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him as she prepared herself for the worst.

**----Meanwhile, back at ****Konoha----**

Tsuande, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were jumping from tree to tree through the forest of Konoha, on their way to rescue Sakura.

"What…you can't be serious Lady Tsunade?" Naruto yelled.

"I am dead serious Naruto." Tsunade answered. "Sakura comes from a long line of powerful Shinobis from a village called Kouyougakure or to be more precise,The Land Of Elements.**"**

"Land Of Elements?" Gaara asked.

"The Land of Elements was a small country inhabited with one of the most powerful clans in the nation. Even more powerful than the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan combined. They were known as the Tsuchi Clan." Tsunade added.

"I heard about this clan when I was child, but I thought it was a myth?" Kakashi stated."

"It is no myth. Of course it became that way since the whole clan was eliminated from unknown circumstances except for one." Tsunade paused as she looked at her group. "Akina…Sakura's mother."

The group's eyes shot wide open at Tsunade. "Sakura's mother?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, Akina was the Lord's daughter of the Kouyougakure village. She was 13 years old when her village was attacked. After the assassination of the village, Akina was wondering around within the forest, outside of Konoha. The Third Hokage found her barely alive." Tsunade stated. "The Third took her under his wing and found out who she was because of the emerald eyes she had."

"What does the color of her eyes have to do with it? Sakura has the same color eyes." Asked Naruto.

Tsunade turned her head towards Naruto. "Haven't you noticed that Sakura is the only Shinobi in our village with those color eyes?"

Naruto nodded as Tsunade continued with her explanation. "Just like the Hyuga clan has lavender, pupil-less eyes because of the Byakugan that runs through their bloodline and the Uchiha clan eyes turn red with three tomoes as they activate the Sharingan." Tsuande paused as she continued. "Well Sakura's clan have emerald eyes and within their bloodline lies the Chikyuugan and when it activates, five tomoes appear, each one with different colors representing the five elements;Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lighting. The emerald eyes represent the symbol of their heritage and their power, which is all the elements that come from the earth."

"Are you saying that Sakura's clan has the ability to control all five chakra elements at the same time?" Temari asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Tsunade responded.

"How is that possible?" Sasuke asked. "When I used both my Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fireball Jutsu) and my Chidori after that, it uses a lot of my chakra. How is it that Sakura's clan has the ability to use all five of those elements at once?"

Tsunade turned her attention towards the raven-hair ninja. "Sasuke, have you found it odd that on your first day of your training with Kakashi, that Sakura was the only one able to climb the tree because of her excellent ability of chakra control?"

Sasuke thought back on the day when Kakashi challenged them to climb the tree, only using their feet and Sakura was the only one to make it to the top without fail. "Yeah…now that you mentioned it. Is there a reason behind it?"

"Yes! The Tsuchi Clan had a strong bloodline that allowed them to control all of the elements at the same time without using a lot of their chakra. It takes massive amount of chakra to control all five elements. That's why Sakura possesses the ability to control her chakra and after a tough battle, she is still able to heal the wounded without being drained from using all of her energy."

"Wait a minute." Kankuro interrupted. "If the Tsuchi Clan were as powerful as you say, then how were they annihilated so easily?"

Tsunade glared at Kankuro by his statement, however she responded to his question. "The Tsuchi Clan may have been strong Shinobis, however believe it or not; they were a peaceful village, who didn't believe in fighting, unless they had to. They tried to avoid using the Chikyuugan because it's a very powerful Jutsu that if not use correctly can lead to dangers consequences. Also, from what I was told, there were only about twenty shinobis that recited within their clan."

"Only twenty?" stated Gaara.

"Yes, and among them were two branches just like the Hyuga clan. Sakura's family was the main branch while everyone else was the second branch. The reason behind it was Sakura's family were the only ones who had the ability to control all five elements while the second branch was only able to use three to four elements, but never all five. Sakura's Great Grandfather was the founder of Kouyougakure with some of his followers and he was named Lord of the village."

"So, are you saying that Sakura comes from a royal family?" Naruto asked.

"In a way…yes." Tsunade responded.

"I am still a little lost. How do you know all of this Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"The Third Hokage kept a document on the assassination of Kouyougakure. When Akina came to, after she was healed, she told him what has happened to her village. The Third gave Akina a different last name, so no one will ever know who she really was or where she came from, for her safety and the village. Before the Third died, important instructions were taken into account for the document to be handed back into Akina's custody, when he passes on. A year before Sakura's parents were killed, they came to me to discuss their Will and the document and under no circumstances should it be revealed for Sakura's safety, unless as a last resort if Sakura's life was in danger."

"Do you know who killed Sakura's clan?" Kakashi asked.

"According to the report, it was a number of powerful ninjas who attacked the village. According to Akina's statement, she didn't get a good look at them, for she was instructed to hide. Since who mother died when she was a child and her father was taken ill during the time of the attack, it was only the second branch who took part in the fighting and they were wipe out. However, Akina did mention she heard one of their voices saying 'Tell me the secret behind your power.' She was finally able to escape and wondered near our village. The Third believed it was the Akatsuki who attacked the village."

"You think it was them?" Gaara asked.

"It makes sense." Kakashi stated. "They are the only known organization who goes around collecting immense power for world domination."

"So, if Sakura comes from a clan with that kind of power, why is it we never seen her use it or her showing any signs of it?" Sasuke asked.

"Akina was hoping that the Chikyuugan that ran through her blood would skip Sakura's generation since Sakura's father didn't posses the ability since he was from our village, making it a fifty percent chance. However, when Sakura was seven years old, she started showing signs of the Chikyuugan and all five of the tomoes appeared within her emerald eyes." Tsunade stated.

"Since she was seven?" Naruto asked, shocked from her statement.

"According to Akina, when she talked to me in private, no one in her family had the ability to posses all five tomoes until they were thirteen years of age and even then, they still have to train to control them and Sakura was able to control all five elements." Tsunade responded.

"You still haven't answered my question." Naruto yelled. "How is it we never seen Sakura with that kind of ability? Does she even know she has the Chikyuugan in her blood?"

"If you would shut up Naruto…I would have gotten to it." Tsunade yelled back as she continued with her explanation. "When Akina witnessed Sakura possessing the ability of the Chikyuugan, she preformed a Sealing Jutsu to bind her powers, to keep her safe from anyone who would take the advantage of knowing who she really was. After that, she gave Sakura a potion to forget of what she did. Before Akina died, she gave me the instructions of how to release the Sealing Jutsu, if it came to when Sakura would need the Chikyuugan once again."

"Something still doesn't make any sense." Sasuke stated. "How do you know it was my brother who took Sakura captive?"

A tear ran down Tsunade's face as she replied to the raven-hair ninja. "A few months before Sakura's parents were killed; Akina and her husband came to me in secret. On one of their missions, Itachi ambushed them. He demanded that they hand over their daughter and in return, he would spare their lives. Akina and her husband refused and they were able to escape, thanks to Akina's Chikyuugan. Luckily it was just Itachi who confronted them because if it was the entireAkatsuki, they would have been killed, as what we thought happened to them when they were finally assassinated."

"But it doesn't make any sense." Naruto stated. "What does he want with Sakura? She has no idea about her powers and it is not as if she can teach him. You have to be born with the Chikyuugan and he can't extract the power from Sakura's body, like they did with Gaara and other Jinchūriki."

Anger rose in Tsuande's chest, as she had to explain the reason behind Itachi's plans. "Unfortunately, those are not Itachi's intentions." Tsunade clenched her fists. "It's worse…much worse."

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open. "What are you talking about? What is my brother planning to do to Sakura?"

Tsunade shot her eyes tightly as the thought of explaining Sakura's fate to the people who care about her deeply, pained her to know end. She took in a deep breath as she explains without it sounding too graphic. "Itachi is planning to create another generation of powerful ninjas and he is going to do that with Sakura..." Tsunade paused as she chocked on her last words. "By combining their families' bloods."

All of the group's eyes shot wide open as Naruto spoke. "What do you mean…you can't mean that Itachi is planning too…?"

Sasuke interrupted Naruto as hot blood ran through his veins. "He is going to force himself upon her." The Sharingan appeared within his onyx eyes as his voiced echoed within the forest. "I will kill him before he lays one finger on her."

"Not if I kill him first." Gaara yelled.

"Well, get in line, for I will be the one to finish him off." Tsuande yelled. "Hold on Sakura…we will save you."

**----Meanwhile, back at Itachi's hideout----**

Sakura became frozen as despair ran through her body as she listened to Itachi's story of how he killed her parents and that their lives would have been spared if they followed his request.

"I remember the day when I demand that you be handed over to me. However, your mother…Akina wasn't that her name?" Itachi chuckled as he continued with his torture. "For being the good mother that she was, she refused and gave up her life rather than hand over her precise daughter." He turned his attention towards the pink hair woman as their eyes met. "The last surviving member of the Tsuchi Clan."

Hot tears filled her emerald eyes as anger continued to fill her soul as Itachi continued to gazed at her with those eyes, she hated so much. He was a heartless, cold beast. His eyes watched her blindly; she knew returning the gaze would be pointless, there was nothing to be found beyond those fiery red depths, for he was soulless. "You bastard…how could you?"

"How could I?" Itachi stares straight into her eyes, and steps closer. "Through the years I have watch you grown into the beautiful woman that you are with the most powerful bloodline running through your veins, that I wasn't going to let a couple of ninjas stopping me from getting what I want." Itachi paused as his Sharigan eyes glared into Sakura's eyes. "I mean I killed my own parents and the rest of my clan and felt no remorse. Killing two more ninjas just to claim my prize was nothing."

Hatred swirled within her stomach, causing a bitter, almost bland taste, as his arrogant voice echoed through her. He continued to stare at her with his soulless eyes as if he was trying to look through her. Sakura knows he's trying to frighten her with those eyes -- so deliberate and calculated, with the glint of cold steel -- but she cannot keep her hold. "Once I get out of these ropes, you will wish a fate worse than death…I promise you that."

"Now…there is no need for violence my sweet cherry blossom." Itachi paused as he approached closer to the bed. "After all, soon you will be my companion for the rest of our lives."

Sakura's eyes shot wide open as fear laced up her spine. "What are you talking about?"

An evil chuckle escaped Itachi's lips as he spoke. "You and I will create the next generation of powerful ninjas." Itachi climbed upon the bed as he started to remove his Akatsuki cloak. "Now shall we get started my beauty?"

Shiver coursed through Sakura's body, stiffened at his words as fear freezed her. Itachi's gaze met hers as unruly lust burned within his eyes. Fear filled her soul, seeing the passion-crazed eyes as one thought ran through her mind. _"Someone…please help me."_

**Japanese Words Meaning Notes:**

**Tsuchi-Earth**

Kouyougakure-Village Hidden Of Elements

**Chikyuugan-Earth eye**

**Ok I am going to stop here for now. I know another cliffhanger. I can't help it. ****PLEASE REVIEW**** and hopefully soon I will have the next chapter up. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Just kidding. Take care everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Twist

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Twist**

**To all my fan readers. I want to apologize for my very long absence. At first, I was too busy to continue the story and then when I did had time to write, I experience writers block again. After I took a break, I eventually came to where I lost interest in writing fanfics and never got back to it. After a few months later, I finally got the interest to write again. Once again, I am sorry for making you guys wait for the next issue. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

As Itachi continued to approached the frightened and yet angry pink hair ninja, she still attempt to break free from the bondage of the ropes that the raven hair ninja tied upon her arms and legs.

"It is pointless to struggle my beauty." Itcahi stated with a sinister voice as he continued to remove the remainder of his clothing leaving only his under garments on as the last piece of clothing before he claim his victory upon the pink hair beauty.

Tears continued to form within Sakura's emerald eyes and yet fire reflected within them, overpowering the tears. "You bastard. If you come any closer to me, I promise you that your clothes will not be the only thing that will be removed from your skin."

Itachi laughed seductively as he finally reached Sakura upon the bed as he placed a strong grip upon her face, forcing eye contact. "My, aren't we feisty. You and I are more alike than I thought. I can't wait until you become mine, your mind, body and soul."

Sakura glared back as the fire within her emerald orbs became more intense as she spoke. "You and I are nothing alike. Unlike you, I have a soul and you will never claim it."

Itachi pulled Sakura's face closer to his as spoke. "You have no say as what I will claim or not. Sooner or later, you will come to realize that we belong together." Itachi continued to pull the pink hair cherry blossom closer to him as he placed his hand upon her shirt, unzipping it slowly. Just inches away from her month, ready to claim her lips with his, he spoke once again as he finished his sentence. "I know everything about you and there is nothing you can do to stop it. You are mine."

A smile appeared upon Sakura's face as words escape her mouth, just before Itachi's lips could touch hers. "That's what you think."

Itcahi's eyes shot wide open as he felt a strong energy hitting his stomach, pushing him off the pink hair ninja, sending him flying across the room, hitting his body against one of the walls within the chamber. Itachi slowly raised his head from the ground as he looked up towards to where Sakura stood. Upon eye contact, he saw Sakura still upon the bed, breathing heavenly, trying to catch her breath. He witness her hands untied as a small amount of chakra glowed from her fist. "But how?"

Sakura slowly caught her breath as she started to untied the rope from her legs. Sakura glared at Itachi as she threw a Hypodermic Needle towards the confused raven hair ninja. Itachi looked down at the needle, his eyes wide upon as he looked back at Sakura. "You….but how did you?"

Sakura got off from the bed, as she stood up slowly, trying to keep her balance since not all of her strength has return yet. "I told you, I am a lot stronger and wiser than you think. A medical ninja always comes prepared." Sakura tried to keep a straight face as she continued to struggle to stay on her feet. _"Shit. The antidote was just a temporary solution. My strength is disappearing again. The serum he injected me with is a lot stronger than I thought. I better get out of here while I still have some chakra left."_

Itachi glared at the pink hair ninja as he studied her body behavior. A small chuckled escaped his lips as he slowly rose up from the ground. "I see. The antidote you injected yourself with is just temporary."

Sakura's eyes shot wide open as she realize that if he knows what is going on with her, she would need to come up with a plan to escape before its too late. Sakura just glared at Itachi as she tried preserve of what was left of her chakra, hoping it would be enough to help her escape his clutches. "You don't know what you are talking about you bastard. The antidote was more than enough to kick your sorry ass and I still have enough strength and chakra to defeat you." Sakura kept a straight face hoping her bluff would be enough to convince him.

Another evil chuckled escape Itachi's lips as he slowly approached her. "Oh my sweet cherry blossom. You honestly think you would be able to bluff your way out of this. I can see the truth, or have you forgotten who are dealing with?" Itachi approached closer to the pink-hair cherry blossom as his eyes contact with hers. Sakura's confident eyes quickly changed to fear as she realized her tormentor activated his Sharingan eyes.

Itachi continued to approach slowly towards Sakura as he spoke. "Now, do you understand? There is nothing you can hide from me."

Sakura started to back away slowly as Itachi kept approaching her like a predator hunting his prey. Feeling her strength slowly disappearing, Sakura started to search around the room, hoping to figure out another alternative to help her escape. Unfortunally, fate was not with her, as the room is sealed tight from the outside world like a cage, except for a single door in the distance, standing right behind her tormentor.

Sakura could feel her strength coming to an end, knowing if she had any chance of escaping she would need do it now or all her effort of injecting herself with the temporary antidote would have been all for nothing.

Using his Sharingan eyes, he noticed Sakura's strength and chakra are disappearing and knew that soon he would be able to claim her again. He grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and placed it back onto his body. He watched her movements as she continued to back away from him until he was able to lure her body towards the corner of the room, no why of escaping. His Sharingan orbs slowly disappear, reverting to his deep onyx eyes as he finally reached the pink-hair ninja, placing both of his arms on each side of her body, corning her. "Now my sweet, stop fighting me and become mine."

Sakura's eyes became vibrate with rage, as Itachi was inches away of claiming her lips with his. "Like hell I will surrender to you." With all the strength and chakra she had left within her being, she placed a strong assault on Itachi's stomach with her fist, escaping from his clutches as she made a fast dash towards the door. Sakura was inches away from the door; however, her body was slowly fading as her strength abandoned her. She collapsed on the floor, but still attempt to escape as she tried to reach the doorknob with her hand. Just an inch away from her target, a strong grip grabbed her hair and pulled her away from her destination. Her assault threw her away from the door as she landed on the floor once again. She lifted her head as her emerald eyes encountered onyx eyes.

"I told you, there is no escape and except your fate that you belong to me." Itachi approached the scare cherry blossom as leaned upon her trembling body. Sakura tried to move, however her strength was not resurfacing and she became trapped beneath him. He placed a strong grip on each of Sakura's arms, placing them above head, making it more difficult for her to move.

Tears formed in her eyes, as if her tears ducts were the only thing that was working in her body. Feeling the energy drain from her body as she felt helpless, she floundered beneath his grasp. However, he would not release her. Her heart crumbled in her chest, as it fused with her tears, and they both poured down her face. With his right hand place firmly on Sakura's arms, Itachi's left hand started to explore her body and she began to squirm underneath his weight.

Sakura drifted into a sea of darkness as Itachi continued to assault her body. Fear kept running through her mind, knowing that all of her training as a medical ninja was just a waste of her time. She kept thinking what was the point of trying to become the best medic-nin if not all of her training was enough to help her out of a dangerous jam. Knowing that all of her years of training have failed her and what was she good for, thinking how could she protect others, if you couldn't protect herself.

"Someone…please help me." Sakura yelled as tears continued to stream down her face.

A sinister chuckle escaped Itachi's lips as he spoke. "Give it up cherry blossom. You belong to me now and no one will come to rescue you."

"Guess again bastard." Yelled an angry voice as the door blasted open, causing Itachi and Sakura to fly across the room, knocking Sakura unconscious. Itachi lifted his head and standing before him was Tsunade, his brother and few others intruders standing within the room facing him.

The gang noticed the unconscious Sakura lying on the ground behind her kidnapper.

"Sakura." Yelled Sasuke.

Itcahi glanced over at his little brother as a small chuckled appeared on his lips. "Came to rescue your precious cherry blossom foolish brother?" Itachi stood up from the ground, dusting the dust of his Akatsuki cloak as he spoke again. "She belongs to me now and there nothing you can do to take her away from me."

"Will see about that, you bastard." Yelled Sasuke, as he ran toward his brother, ready to throw a punch. However, Itachi counteracted with his own as his punch contacted Sasuke's stomach, throwing his body towards a wall.

The gang turned there attention towards Sasuke as his back leaned against the wall. "Sasuke, you idiot. You are still healing and you are no match with him. "Yelled Tsunade.

Sasuke cough up some blood as he glared at Tsunade. "Don't tell me what I can or can't do." Sasuke slowing got up as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "I will not let anything stop me when it comes to Sakura's safety."

A sinister smile came upon Itachi's lips. "I see now. So my little brother has fallen in love."

Sasuke glared at his older brother as he walked slowly towards him, trying to ignore the pain that was inflicted upon him. "Shut up. You don't know what I feel."

Itachi continued to chuckle as he spoke. "I may not have seen you for years, but I still know you well enough." Itachi turned his attention towards Sakura's lifeless body and back again at his brother. "Take a good look at her beautiful form on last time foolish brother. She will be the last person you will ever see before I finish you off."

Sasuke glanced over at his former team partner as a sad look appeared in his eyes. _"Sakura?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sakura, wake up."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as her vision slowly became clear. She raised her head as she glanced around her surroundings. As far as she could see, a bright light and nothing else surrounded her. She slowly got up from the ground as she placed her hand upon the back of her head. "Ouch, what hit me?" Sakura continued to look around confused. "Where am I am? How did I get here?"

"Sakura."

Sakura whirled around to the sound of a female voice calling out to her. "Who's there?" she yelled.

"Sakura…you need to wake up." Answer the unknown stranger as her voice echoed.

Sakura's eyes shot open wide, confused from the unknown voice statement." What are you talking about? I am awake."

"No sweetie, you are awake in the deep subconscious of your mind. You need to wake up to help your friends whom came a long way to rescue you. If you let me, I can help you." Stated the voice as it became louder.

"What gives you the right to call me sweetie? Who are you?" yelled Sakura as she continues to look around, still blinded from the bright light.

"My dear sweet Sakura, are you telling me you don't recognize my voice?" stated the voice.

Sakura whirled around towards the direction of the voice as an unknown figure became slowly visible within the bright light.

Sakura stood her ground as the figure finally became visible from the light. "Oh Sakura, I missed you, my daughter."

Sakura's eyes shot wide open as her eyes encountered the same emerald eyes she missed so much. "Mother?"

**Ok, I know what you are thinking. Another cliffhanger. A force of habit. I am sorry the chapter wasn't as long as you were hoping after a very long absence. I am still trying to get my writing skills back. Please let me know what you thought and leave ****REVIEWS. **** I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Take care everyone.**


End file.
